


Dance By My Side

by Missyourrr



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Hip hop dancers, Hip hop dancing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: 公园里写生的艺术生Even遇见了街舞男孩Isak。他们各自仰慕着对方而隐藏着自己的残缺。这是灵与肉的交汇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源于两张图和一首歌。  
> 歌是：Side To Side- Ariana Grande /Nicki Minaj。建议在阅读本章时循环播放。  
> 图1是：  
> 图2是：

这是如梦似幻的一个傍晚。当Even胳膊下夹着他的速写本，嘴巴里叼着三明治，脑袋里想着稍后的构图，大步走向家附近的公园广场的时候，完全想象不到最终会以怎样的际遇急速地坠入爱河。

他一直都很喜欢坐在公园广场的喷泉水池边上写生，有时候随机地描绘来来往往的人群，有时候则是把这熟悉而又稍有不同的景物一遍又一遍的画下来：白天的，夜晚的，阴雨天的，各个角度的……这就像是他自己的“莫奈庭院”，他喜欢把自己融入这景致中，再把这景致描摹到纸上。

然后他听到一阵音乐声从几米开外的空地处传来。原来是一群身着嘻哈服饰的少年集结在一起，看上去在排练舞蹈。在这群打扮率性，谈吐张扬的男男女女之中，他一眼就看到了其中最为特别的一个。

那个用反戴的鸭舌帽压住一头金色卷发，有着挺秀的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇的少年。他穿着荧光运动鞋，黑色的运动裤，灰色的套头衫。暗红的鸭舌帽和他金色的卷发完全衬托出了他的绿眼睛和白皮肤。他笑起来的时候嘴角会勾出浅浅的笑纹。

在其他人的叽叽喳喳和鼓点躁动的音乐声中，他只是可爱而安静地站在旁边，微微眯着眼睛，偶尔撇撇嘴角，好像在认真地听又好像偷偷地神游天外。他的嘴唇中间有一道神奇的曲线，让Even的心跳也随着这曲线上下颠簸。

Even已经全然地忘记了手上的画笔，直到它掉在地上的声音把他唤醒。上帝。他从来没有见过这么美丽诱人的存在。他心里瞬间出现了几百个展现那美好脸庞的构图。然而几分钟后他又推翻了自己刚预设的画面，因为跳起舞的少年让他更加目瞪口呆，忘记呼吸；少年貌似随意地做了几个交叉步和机械舞动作，然后一个清爽侧向空翻差点隔空把Even掀倒。

现在Even已经忘了自己来时的目的，只想眼睛都不眨地盯着他一直看下去；而少年似乎也察觉到了这大概是太过灼热的视线，转过头来——他看到了他，他看到了Even。

少年有瞬间的失神，然后迅速扭开头垂下眼帘。可是一会儿之后，他又重新向他看了一眼。这一次他们对视了几秒之后，各自收回了目光。

Even就装作在写画的样子偷偷看了他们一晚。但是少年似乎没有再关注Even；他和伙伴们连续排练了一两个小时后一同离开了公园。天色已经完全暗下去，Even收拾起自己完全无法平复的心情回了家。他夜不能寐，满脑子都是那个男孩。他不会承认在凌晨的春梦里他都对他做了些什么龌蹉的幻想。

第二天，第三天，第四天。Even和那群少年都像是约定了一般出现在原地。Even的纸上已经画满了各种各样的他——站立的他，席地而坐的他，舞动的他；微笑的他，皱眉的他，漫不经心的他。少年偶尔也会向Even投来一两眼，甚至有一次两人视线相对时还对他笑了一下。但是他的身边总是围绕着伙伴们，Even始终没找到机会和他说话。

直到周五的晚上，Even又来到了喷水池旁。当他看到那群少年已经集结在广场的时候他的心脏几乎跳进了喉咙——“他的少年”今天没有戴那顶鸭舌帽，卷曲的而蓬松的金棕色短发舒展在头顶、散落在额前，好像耀眼的王冠一样。Even用上的全身的自制力才没有贸然地跑过去摸它。这次他故意坐得近了些，竖起耳朵偷听他们的交谈。

“Isak，你和Emma必须把第三段再重新练习下。你的动作太僵硬了，表情也不够投入，我们好不容易推高的氛围到你这儿就冷下去了怎么行？”

“好，好，我知道了Jonas，反正就是一副要在观众面前高潮的样子对吗，我会做出来的。”

原来他叫Isak。Even在自己的口腔里偷偷尝试了这个发音，那么清脆。

另一个男生过来勾着Isak的脖子调侃他：“哥们儿，我不知道你对着那么辣的妞怎么才能不高潮，难不成你是Gay还是怎么的？我多想拿Vilde或者Eva跟你换啊。”

“你给我滚Magnus，我才不是Gay。我只是不喜欢Emma，她跟个疯子一样！你知道家里有一个精神病就已经够我受的。”Isak推开了他的伙伴。

Wow。现在轮到Even感到自己的出现是个错误了。他胸间的火焰瞬间熄灭了一半。他想要默默走开，可少年们开始排练舞蹈的身姿又让他坐了回去。Even在自己的脑内叹息了一声，他感到痛苦，因为他注定无法拥有这个美好的存在。但是比起就这样逃离，哪怕只是远远地看着也已经让他感到幸福和满足。

果然，音乐到了第三节，Isak和一个黑色短发的女孩跳起一段贴身舞。她把背靠在他胸前，用头发磨蹭他的下巴，表情如痴如醉，但是Isak却眼神飘忽，似乎不知道该不该把手放在她身上。

“行了，停下。”Jonas拍掌关掉了音乐，有些生气地看着Isak：“你再这样下去我们就没名次可拿了。你不能认真对待这件事情吗？大家为此准备了那么久，都要在你这儿功亏一篑了！”

Isak显然也很烦躁地回嘴：“我他妈已经尽力了，也许我的水平仅限于此？抱歉拖你们后腿，不如趁现在换掉我算了！”然后他扭头飞速地走掉，留下Jonas在原地愕然地摊手。

Even悄悄跟上了Isak的步伐。他看到少年走进公园僻静的小路，偶尔猛地踢一脚无辜的灌木，扯下几片树叶扔在地上。他漫无目的地走着，终于停在一个隐藏在茂密树丛中间的灯柱旁边，低着头，把额头靠在柱子上。

“嗨。”

Even从后面靠近Isak，把对方结结实实地吓了一跳；但当他看清楚Even的脸时，却瞬间松了一口气。

“我认识你吗？”Isak问。

“最近你们也在这儿排练时，我都在旁边写生。如果这样也算认识的话。我叫Even。”Even诚恳地扬了扬手里的速写本，停在离他两米远的地方。这是个能让他感到安全的距离。

“Isak。”Isak点点头，略微抬高下巴眯起眼睛瞄着Even。路灯昏暗的光线下，他长长的睫毛在脸上投下一层薄薄的阴影，那么可爱。

“我想说你们真的跳的很不错，尤其是那些……怎么说，空翻，倒立和用头顶旋转的动作？棒极了，像我这种没有什么运动细胞的人真是羡慕的不得了。”Even笑着向他搭话，绞尽脑汁地想办法让自己显得不那么像个偷窥狂。“你们是专业的舞者吗？”

“呃，谢谢，我们只是业余爱好的学生社团而已。其实都没什么难的，只要你不断的练习就会习惯了。”Isak侧靠在柱子上，双手插进口袋耸耸肩，看上去非常放松。“相反，我还很羡慕你们这样会画画的人，我就永远没法有那么灵巧的手，还有那些异想天开的想法。”

“异想天开？”

“是啊，比如什么毕加索和达利那种，老天爷，艺术和文学课真是我的死穴。”他笑着翻了个可爱的白眼。

“艺术和文学，哈哈，这两个课程真的是一对双胞胎，你要么都爱，要么讨厌到死。我上高中的时候……”

他们在不知不觉间聊起来，从天南扯到海北。于是Even知道了Isak在Nissen高中读二年级，而Isak也知道了他是奥斯陆大学的学生。他们交换了关于美国街头文化和嘻哈音乐的看法，并且在对Nas的喜好中达到了高度一致。Even感到胸间满是喜悦，他好像已经认识了Isak很久很久，并已经在某个不可预见的平行时空中和他共度了一生。而Isak的脸颊上也一直驻扎着浅浅的笑窝。他们不由得越聊越靠近，直到Even也把左手撑在灯柱上，和Isak之间只剩一步之遥。然后，他们的话题忽然就停止了，空气中只剩下略带暧昧的安静。

“……所以，你今晚还要回去练习吗Isak？” Even首先开口问。他无比希望Isak给出否定的答案，这样他就可以继续诱拐这个可爱的男孩一起去他们刚才提到的那些有趣的地方。

说起排练，Isak刚才还洋溢着兴奋光彩的脸忽然暗淡了下来。

“说实话，我不觉得我应该继续下去了。”Isak消沉地说，“Jonas他们很想在下星期的比赛上拿名次，而我没有那么高的期待，我只想用跳舞来消磨点时间，不必整天被烦人的事情缠住而已。我知道我表现得很糟。我会让大家前功尽弃的。”

“可是你明明跳得很好。你的那些单人动作绝对是最高水准的，我能看出他们对你充满期望。”Even可能在不经意间暴露了自己一直在观察着Isak的事实。好在Isak似乎并没有注意到这一点。

“可我是个差劲的舞伴，我完全没法跟Emma做出那样的……呃，那种亲密感。”Isak的声音越来越小，最后低下了头。

“你对Emma没感觉，还是……”Even问道，“你对女孩没感觉？”

他知道这个问题可能非常冒失。但是这答案对他来说至关重要，哪怕会把Isak吓走了。

Isak沉默了半天，才终于开口。

“我想我可能……没法对女孩有感觉。”

他的声音有点发抖。他仿佛在等着Even给他一个“你真恶心”的判决。

但是Even向他又靠近了一点。两人近在咫尺。Isak意识到Even靠近过来，却把头垂得更低了。

“这没关系，Isak，如果这就是真实的你，你应该自豪地做你自己。”

Isak终于略微抬头，试探地问他：“那……你……也是吗？你喜欢男生？”两个人近得可以感觉到彼此的呼吸。

“我不知道性别是不是我喜欢一个人的决定因素，”Even说，“我只知道我有点喜欢你。”

Isak并没有被Even的回答吓到，相反，他的眼眸中似乎出现了某种迷惑但愉悦的光芒。Even大着胆子把手放在Isak的肩上，将他拉向自己，Isak没有挣扎，只是呼吸急促地抿住了嘴唇。

“如果我要亲吻你，你会同意吗？”Even在Isak的耳边轻声问道。

Isak迟疑半响，点了点头。

于是Even便不再客气地在他耳边落下了自己的嘴唇。一开始只是非常轻柔的，试探的接触，就已经有电流从他们接触的地方窜向全身。Even用嘴唇轻拂了几下Isak的脸颊，然后稍微退开了一点距离，他看到Isak闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖却下意识地追逐着他离开的方向，终于忍不住张开嘴，将他梦想已久的薄唇整个吞入口中。他张开双臂，把Isak整个环抱到怀中，抚摸他的后背和腰肢。他用舌尖横扫着Isak柔软的唇瓣，并且在他上唇可爱的弯曲处轻柔地吸吮。Isak倒吸一口气，好像无法承受般地向下跌落下去，Even赶快扶住了他。

“天，我操。”Isak自言自语地说着，勉强撑住自己发软的膝盖，“……我得走了。”

他挣脱出Even的手臂，想要离开原地。

“Isak，”Even最后一次拉住Isak的手对着他说道，“再和Emma跳舞时，你可以试着回忆一下刚才。”

Isak头也不敢回地跑开了。

Even在原地等着自己的勃起恢复平静之后才回到水池旁，那些少年们都已经不见了，包括Isak。

\--------------

 

Isak他们那天起没有再在公园水池旁出现。于是Even第一次在网上搜索街舞赛事；他很快找到了那场周五晚上就在他家不远处举办的街舞团体比赛。他毫不犹豫地买了最贵的前排门票，从一群喧嚣的、打扮各异的人群中挤进去，在震耳欲聋的音响中靠近舞台。

不得不承认，这是一场颇为精彩的表演。Even第一次为街舞表演者们感到热血沸腾。他以前也只是听过一些嘻哈类的音乐，但并没有意识到这种洒脱率性的艺术形式如此令人激动和愉悦。

终于，在一次长长的中场休息之后，Isak所在的团队上场了。看到他的那一刻，Even不由得从座位上直起了身。Isak一眼就看到了他，惊讶到脚步都停滞了，直到旁边的Jonas提醒了他一下，才赶快回到自己的起始位置做好准备姿势。

主持人宣布接下来表演的是Isak所在的舞团。音乐响起，观众们纷纷随着音乐的鼓点举起手臂摇晃身体。

**Side To Side  
Ariana Grande /Nicki Minaj**

**I've been here all night**  
**我彻夜在此等你**  
**I've been here all day**  
**夜以继日，不曾离去**  
**And boy**  
**我的男孩**  
**You've got me walkin' side to side**  
**性感的你让我只剩下踉踉跄跄的身体**

 

当舞者们开始随着音乐摆动时，Even感觉周遭的世界一下子暗了下来，眼前只有灯光闪耀的舞台。他如醉如痴地看着Isak随着舞步晃动的肩膀和身躯、灵活旋转的腰肢和胯部，他感觉全身的血液都涌向胸腔，让他的心脏跳动得如此剧烈，大脑感到无比眩晕。

舞者们变换着阵型，用整齐划一的步伐展示了他们矫健的肢体和漂亮的滑步。Jonas和Magnus在台前搭起人桥，Isak一个轻巧的前空翻从人桥后方跃到舞台正中，在观众中掀起了一波高潮，人们开始纷纷起立热烈地欢呼，吹口哨，双手抛向空中，几乎遮挡了Even的视线。

 

**I'm talkin' to ya**  
**让我向你娓娓道来**  
**See you standing over there with your body**  
**看着你站在这里 那诱人的身体**  
**Feeling like I wanna rock with your body**  
**我蠢蠢欲动 只想与你翻云覆雨**  
**And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'**  
**我们只需享受欢愉 无所顾忌**

Even的视野自动屏蔽了旁边的一切。他现在只看得到舞台正中的Isak。他的动作如同泼撒向空中的牛奶一样流畅，又好像砸到地面的水滴一样行止利落。他在倒立手转和风车动作中不断地切换，简直像脱力了重力的束缚一样；他修长的双腿划向空中的的时候，简直好像要劈开房顶飞进宇宙中。Even没办法不想起自己的春梦中，他是如何将Isak的衣衫剥除，将他的长腿高高地架起，在他的身躯上留下自己的印记。直到Isak的动作组合结束、迅速地后撤让位给下一位队员，Even才来得及闭上不知道张了多久的嘴，重重地咽了一下口水。

 

**I'm comin' at ya**  
**我来就是为了你**  
**Cause I know you got a bad reputation**  
**即使知道你声名狼藉**  
**Doesn't matter cause you give me temptation**  
**无所谓 我只想与你肆意调情**

Jonas和几个其他队员和轮流秀出了自己的招牌动作，令人眼花缭乱叹为观止。观众们被带上一波又一波的高潮，欢呼和口哨声不绝于耳，几乎要盖过震动人身躯的音乐。Even不知道自己此刻表情如何，但是他感觉自己的视线始终追随者那个唯一的身影，他感觉自己的胸腔中跳动的不是心脏而是喷薄欲出的欲望，自己口鼻中呼吸的不是空气而是让人迷乱的春药。只有当Isak的视线偶尔擦过他的方向时他的世界才会停止转动，那感觉既像是慢放又像是只有一瞬，他想要那一瞬永远地持续下去。

 

**And boy I got ya**  
**宝贝 我也属于你**  
**Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil**  
**今晚我要同魔鬼做场交易，只为换得你的深情**  
**And I know it's gonna get me in trouble**  
**纵使我会因此堕入地狱**  
**Just as long as you know you got me**  
**所以请你好好珍惜我的身体**

音乐进入了最为暧昧的节拍，舞团成员们结成一对一对开始共舞。Emma贴在Isak的胸前，他们的腰腹暧昧地磨蹭着，身躯像海浪一样随着节奏波动，透尽火辣性感的诱惑。Isak低垂着眼帘，任Emma的双手从他的脸抚摸到胸膛，让Even无比希望自己现在就变成Emma的双手。忽然之间，Isak抬起了视线，直直投向台下的他，Even。

视线交汇的那一刹那，Even感觉自己忘记了呼吸。

Isak就这么看着他，把手放在Emma的身体两侧，略加力道地慢慢摸下去，仿佛正将Emma的衣衫剥除。当他继续微微眯着眼睛看着Even，抬起下巴将张启的嘴唇凑到Emma的耳边，轻轻呼出一口气的时候，Even感觉有什么在自己的大脑中断裂了。

如果那是他高潮时候的表情，Even愿意付出一切代价在自己的身下看到那样的风景。

Isak在舞台中央抱着Emma，Even站在拥挤的观众中痴迷地看着他，在这像是近在咫尺又像远隔千里的距离之间，在震耳欲聋的音乐和喧嚣躁动的人群之中，他们看着彼此。

 

**These friends keep talkin' way too much**  
**我的朋友常常劝我**  
**Saying I should give you up**  
**要我远离你**  
**Can't hear them no cause I...**  
**我统统置之脑后 只因为我...**  
**I've been here all night**  
**我彻夜在此等你**  
**I've been here all day**  
**夜以继日，不曾离去**  
**And boy**  
**我的男孩**  
**You’ve got me walking side to side**  
**性感的你让我只剩下踉踉跄跄的身体**

 

舞团很快又变换了队形。随着音乐节拍的层层推进，他们的动作越来越洒脱而疯狂，在Magnus飞一般的头部旋转、Jonas和Isak漂亮的侧空翻中将舞蹈推向了最高潮。当全体成员随着戛然而止音乐，用的爽利动作结束了整个表演时，观众席瞬间爆发出巨大的欢呼和掌声，喝彩和口哨不绝于耳。

Even却呆若木鸡地站在原地。他没法从刚才的画面中跳脱出来，他现在唯一能够想起的就是Isak刚才看他的眼神。那是诱惑，是挑逗，是欲求，是渴望……下一队参赛者开始表演时，Even终于回过神来。他站起身，不顾旁人的抱怨，从观众席中挤了出去。他一刻也不愿意再等，他要见到Isak。

果然，他远远看到那些舞团成员们正在后台区休息，但工作人员阻挡了Even想要靠近的脚步。这时Isak也看到了他，主动向他走来。

“你来看我们的比赛了。”Isak红红的脸上还沾满汗水，他的呼吸还没有从刚才剧烈的舞蹈中平复下来；他的脸上有少许的惊讶，也有更多的喜悦。

“跟我离开这儿。”Even冲口而出；虽然他马上就开始后悔，因为这是他们的比赛，结果还没有公布，可能还有一大堆的事情要参加，他就贸然地……

可Isak只是点点头，抬腿就跨出了后台区域的隔离线；他没有问他要去哪儿，任凭Even牵着，赋予他完全的信赖。Even拉起他的手，穿过密集的人群和拥挤的转交，把他带到了隐蔽的防火楼梯间。

在这个阴暗狭窄的空间里，还能隐约听到从室内传出来的音乐和鼓点。Even把Isak推到墙上，一只手撑在他耳边，凑过去用嘴唇扫过他另一边脸颊——距离在毫厘之间，却没有碰触，只是把自己灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，引起Isak一阵颤抖。

“你刚才在想我，对吗？”他问。他早就知道答案，他只是想要听Isak亲口说出来。

Isak明白Even在问什么。他的呼吸也变得急促，终于点了点头。Even甚至听得到他砰砰的心跳。

“那就像你刚才想象的那样做吧。”

Even执起Isak的双手，把它们搭在自己的腰后，看着他的脸。Isak好像不可置信般地愣了几秒，然后慢慢移动双手，将Even的衬衫下摆拉起来，把手探了进去。

当Isak的手指触摸到Even肌肤的那一瞬，两个人都倒吸了一口气。Even忍不住也摸上了Isak的脸颊，手指在他的耳朵和脖子上轻轻地流连。

“我也可以摸你吗？”Even问。Isak停顿了片刻，直接送上了自己的亲吻作为回答。

现在他们的气息完全交缠在一起了。Even毫不留情地舔吸着Isak的嘴唇，将手伸进了Isak的T恤下摆，抚摸他仍然浮着汗水的皮肤。他将身体卡进Isak的两腿中间，双手伸下去抓住Isak的臀部把他往上抬起，让他紧紧地贴在墙上。他们隔着层层的衣衫，都能感觉到彼此正在持续膨胀抬头的欲望。Even感觉自己简直像是在做梦，他眼中可望不可及的可爱的天使，正落在他的身旁，任他放肆地亲吻和抚摸。他完全无法感知时间过了多久，好像才几分钟又好像已经一万年。

“我不想惹上麻烦。”Isak在两人分开喘息的间隙中说道。他略有点担心地左右看看，这里毕竟随时有可能有人经过。

“去我那？”

“嗯。”

 

Even重新拉起Isak的手，带着他离开大楼，沿着夜晚的街道奔跑起来。在这人影稀疏的夜色的掩护下，他们在每一个路口和角落停下来亲吻，直到终于到达了Even的住处。

室内没有开灯，另外一个屋子的门关着，一片安静。他们蹑手蹑脚地穿过客厅和走廊，回到Even的房间，关上门。

Even几乎是立刻就开始剥除Isak的外套，Isak则一把扔掉了自己的帽子。他们一边接吻，一边试图替对方脱掉衣服，以至于手臂总是交缠到一起。Isak忍不住笑了一下，忽然半蹲下去抱住了Even的大腿，下一秒钟，Even就感到自己双脚腾空，紧接着被扔在了床上。床垫弹簧发出一声巨大的响声，Isak吓得赶快也趴上去按住仍在不断响动的床垫。

“我的天，你力气真是不小。”Even笑着说。自从他成年以来从没被人抱离过地面。而现在这个比他矮的男孩却轻易将他抱起。

“不要小看整天跳舞的人的肌肉。”Isak笑着说。

“那就让我仔细看看你引以为豪的肌肉。”于是Even高效率地脱掉了Isak的最后一件上衣，结果他的口水差点滴到Isak轮廓分明的八块腹肌上。

这个男孩的衣服一定是有什么魔法，才能让他看上去好像细细弱弱的，但是却暗藏着如此漂亮的骨骼和肢体。他漂亮的锁骨下方是饱满的胸膛。Even感觉自己有可能是个吸血鬼，因为Isak胸口和腹肌中间十字形状的肉沟让他头晕目眩。

Even忍不住伸手一点一点地抚摸着眼前的躯体，引起Isak不停的吸气和细微的呻吟。当他的手终于落到Isak的运动裤边缘时，对方几乎弹了起来。

“可以吗？”Even已经不确定如果Isak喊停的话自己能不能及时收手了。但还好，Isak又一次向他点了点头，他好像从未拒绝过Even提出的任何要求。

当Even一口气剥掉Isak的运动裤和内裤时，他饱满而硬挺的阴茎立刻弹了出来，在Even的面前颤抖着。Isak试图用双手去遮掩，被Even拨开了。

“你很美，Isak，让我好好看看你，拜托。”

Even将Isak的手放在自己的肩膀上，然后靠近了他漂亮的阴茎，先是用视线去环绕它，用呼吸去抚摸它，然后他看着Isak的眼睛，将它慢慢含入口中。

Isak倒吸一口气，双腿剧烈地颤抖；他几乎是立刻开始用力地推着Even。

“等、等一下，Even！”

“怎么？你不喜欢这样？”Even暂停了动作。尽管他的欲望无比的强烈，他还是充分地尊重Isak的意愿。

“不是，这样——我怕我会马上就出来了。”Isak小声说。

“有什么不好？没关系的，顺着感觉来吧。”Even向他笑了一下，重新埋首于他的双腿之间，细细品尝他微热的肉体。Even以前没有给同性口交过，但是他努力用能让Isak感到舒服的姿势和力道舔吸吞吐着他——应该是做得没错，因为Isak用欲仙欲死般的呻吟肯定了这一点。

“Even、Even——”Isak断断续续地呼唤着他的名字，双手抓着他的头发，两腿蹬紧了床单，看上去快要失去控制；Even将Isak深深地吞入，一手按住他的臀腿，另一只手伸上去抚摸他令人垂涎欲滴的腹肌——此刻正紧绷着，起伏着，烫得好像快要燃烧起来。Even感到自己的裤子也变得如此的窄小，几乎要被撑得爆开。可是他舍不得把手离开Isak的身体哪怕一秒钟去解开自己。

Isak忽然喘息着抬起上身，抓紧了Even的头发把他拉远，Even明白了暗示，松开嘴唇，用手圈住他快速地撸动了几次，手中的阴茎变得更加粗硬，紧接着白色的精液就喷薄而出，足足射了六七次才停止。Even痴迷地盯着Isak的脸，终于看到了他梦寐以求的诱人的表情，Isak迫切的呻吟让差点让Even也跟着一泻千里。温热的精液洒落在Isak的胸膛和腹部，还有一些流到了Even的手上。Even仍然轻轻抚摸着Isak仍然滚烫的阴茎，久久舍不得放开，直到Isak由于过度的刺激而皱起了眉。

Even从床头抽了纸巾擦拭完毕，侧躺到Isak的身边，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。Isak陷在床单里，仍在无意识地呢喃着“我的天啊”，胸膛剧烈地起伏，满面通红。

“你真漂亮，”Even说，“刚才是我看到过的最性感的一幕。”

Isak双眼迷离地看了他一会儿，也侧过身来面对着Even，双手已经伸到了他的裤子前面。

“让我也……可以吗？”

Even点点头，捧过Isak的脸开始亲吻他。这是一个缠绵的吻，温柔的吻，稍微带着些欲望但是并不急切的吻。他细细地扫过Isak口腔中的每一个角落，然后把他的舌头吸进了自己的嘴里品尝，再次引起Isak的柔声呻吟。

Isak略有点笨拙地解开了Even的腰带和牛仔裤扣，将手伸进了他的短裤。当他摸到Even已经完全勃起的硬热阴茎时，他发出了一声叹息——这让Even想起Isak在舞台上的样子。于是他稍微撤开一点距离，看着Isak此刻的表情——下垂的睫毛，微张的嘴唇，潮红的脸颊和耳朵。Even感觉自己接下来的耐力也不会比Isak强上多少了。

他稍微抬起臀部让Isak将他的裤子褪到大腿，然后帮忙踢掉了剩下的部分。Isak跨坐在他腰上，用有点不稳的手将Even的衬衫纽扣一粒粒解开然后拨到一旁，俯身亲上了他的胸口，在各处落下细碎的吻。Isak的舌头在Even的乳头上流连，让Even也发出低沉的呻吟声；他慢慢一路向下亲吻着，也来到了Even的两腿间。正当他准备效仿Even用嘴唇去碰他的阴茎时，Even把他拉回了自己的胸前。

“我想这样抱着你。”Even在Isak的嘴角边吻边说道，“我喜欢一直看着你可爱的脸。”

Even让两人翻转过来。他将Isak压在床上，然后推着膝盖让他的双腿张得更开，将自己的胯部紧紧贴住Isak的小腹。他一边轻轻地碾磨着，一边持续地亲吻他，Isak已经自动地将手臂环上了Even的脖子，回应他的动作，跟随着他轻缓地摆动腰肢。两人粗重的呼吸充斥了房间，偶尔泄露出一两声无法抑制的低吟。

感到高潮临近，Even撑起上身稍微拉开距离。他看着在昏暗的光线下仍然浑身泛红的Isak，赤裸而漂亮的胸腹为他而喘息起伏着，皮肤上薄薄的汗水反射着钻石一样的光。他忍不住反复呢喃着  
“你太美了”，引导Isak用一只手握住了他，教给他自己喜欢的节奏。Isak仿佛承受了比Even更大的快感般，目光迷离地看着Even的脸，张开双唇呼吸，快速地摆动手腕，让Even不由得闭上眼睛，咬紧牙齿，从喉咙深处向Isak发出嘶哑的呼唤。Isak抬起上身去亲吻Even的嘴角，Even听到他喷吐在自己耳畔的喘息和唇间若有若无地呼唤着的他的名字，瞬间溃不成军。

 

现在Isak躺在Even的臂弯里，头靠在他的胸口。屋子里到处一片狼藉，他们身上也没整洁到哪儿去，但是这却是最为舒适而平静的一刻。Even舍不得这个夜晚结束，因为他现在还不知道天亮后Isak会做出什么样的决定。毕竟Isak现在并没有出柜，而且无意间透露了他讨厌和精神病人生活在一起的事实。Even在这一晚之前从未期望过能得到Isak，但是无比幸运地得到上天这份额外的恩赐之后，他又是如此地害怕失去。

“我能在这儿过夜吗？”Isak小声问，好像很害怕被拒绝。“我跟爸妈说住在Jonas家里了。”

“当然，我正希望你不要走。我有一个很善解人意的室友，他也不会反对的。”Even抚摸着他的头发说。

Isak抬起头对他笑了一下，又凑过嘴唇来亲了他。他们的鼻子碰到一起，Even就着这个姿势轻轻蹭了一下他们的鼻子。

事实上，我希望你能永远留在这儿。Even心想。唯有此时此刻，他可以忘记自己的躁郁症，可以忘记Isak正在掩藏的身份，可以忘记他们面对的无数个未知的好的和坏的可能。因为Isak就躺在他的怀抱里，呼吸平缓，睡意迷离，好像让他拥有了全世界所有的幸福。

他多么希望这一刻就是永远。

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**From Jonas（23:15）：**  
_你上哪儿去了？马上要宣布名次了啊，居然这个时候还乱跑，混蛋。_

**From Jonas（23:20）：**  
_接电话啊！赶快回来！_

**From Jonas（23:56）：**  
_有人说看到你跟一个高个子男生走了？你现在在哪？尽快回短信，别让我担心。顺便：我们得了亚军，哈哈。谢谢你的倾情表演。_

  
**To Jonas(02:02)：**  
_我没事别担心。_

**To Jonas(06:14)：**  
_遇到一个几年没见的表兄，跟他出去聊了一会儿。我后来回家了。抱歉没跟来得及跟你们打招呼。_  
_Ps：很棒的名次，祝贺大家，也谢谢你Jonas。_

  
Isak把手机塞进口袋里，在仍未全然天亮的清冷晨曦中，从公交车站小跑回家。昨夜的美妙相遇让他几乎不敢相信真实发生过。应该说，从他看到那个高大英俊的金发男孩的第一眼开始，他就好像活在梦中。他没想到那个男孩也注意着他，他没想到那个男孩跟上了他，他没想到那个男孩说喜欢他，还吻了他，他更是完全没想到到自己就在比赛场后的楼梯间以及那个男孩的家里，跟他发生了那么多至今让他脸红心跳的事情。

Even。Even。Even。那是他的名字。那么美妙，那么让人动心。Isak的嘴角不禁浮起微笑。

但是当他悄悄打开家门准备溜进自己的卧室时，蒙住他眼睛的梦幻般的泡泡顿时破裂了。

父亲脸色阴沉地坐在客厅里，显然在等着他。

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

“……Jonas家。”Isak舔舔嘴唇，试图让自己的声音显得自然冷静。

“Jonas昨天打电话来问你有没有回家，你显然没有和他在一起。”父亲的声音中涌动着怒火。

Isak不敢说话了。

父亲气势汹汹地站起来：“我已经受够了你从来不关心家里也不照顾你的妈妈，整天在外面和那你那些乱七八糟的朋友鬼混！现在你夜不归宿，还开始向所有人说谎！Isak，只要你还住在我的家里，我就有权利收回你过度的自由！”

“没错，我是不愿意呆在家里！如果我还有其他地方去的话，我早就离开这儿了！”被责备而激怒的Isak也将心中的烦躁一股脑地化为利刃抛投出去，“没几个朋友愿意和我待在一起，因为他们都知道我有个疯了的妈妈和从来不送她去看医生的爸爸！他们觉得我没准哪天也会跟着变成个疯子！而且你也不是没看到左邻右舍的样子，他们都巴不得我们一家不要再在社区里出现！我只想找点别的事情做，找点别的地方呆，摆脱这个让我崩溃的地方！”

他回到自己的房间重重地摔上了门。他靠在门上咬牙切齿，然后从桌面拿抓耳机戴上，播放躁动的音乐，让震动的声响把周遭的世界和他隔离开来，将那些让他痛苦的念头赶出脑海。

他没吃早饭，就这么瘫在没有整理的床上，刷刷网页，翻翻社交软件，等着看会不会收到Even的信息。可是他的手机始终无比的安静。等到上午九点多，Isak终于忍不住了，开始给Even编辑短信。

 **To Even（09:23）：**  
_你今天在干嘛？_  
_~~能见面吗？~~_  
_~~我想你了。~~_  
_~~我还能去你家吗？~~_  
_~~出来玩吧。~~_  
_打算出门吗？_

 **From Even（09:26）：**  
_今天约了朋友，可能就待在家里。你呢？_

 **To Even（09:26）：**  
_哦，那你们玩的开心。_  
**To Even（09:28）：**  
_我们这几天应该也会去练舞。_

Isak把手机扣在胸口，感到无比失落。Even原来真的没有期望今天继续跟他见面。这完全没什么好伤心的。也许他们只算是一夜情或者勾搭一下而已。可是为什么还是很难受呢。他非常多余地回了最后那条短信让自己看上去不那么孤单得可悲。可他也非常清楚自己是多么孤单得可悲。

几秒钟后短信提示再一次振响时，Isak好像被起搏器电击了一样马上弹起来翻开屏幕。会是Even改变主意了吗？会是他注意到自己话语间的渴望了吗？

 **From Jonas（09:29）：**  
_嘿，好消息_  
_昨天比赛的主办方准备邀请冠亚军一起为下个月的一场演唱会做暖场嘉宾。这就意味着我们要和We Are One的成员们一起合演了！还记得他们那个超级美女Noora不？_

 **To Jonas（09:30）：**  
_排练的时候叫我就好。_

 **From Jonas（09:30）：**  
_今天下午就排。还有，我昨天打电话到你家，你爸爸好像以为你还跟我在一块儿……呃，现在提醒你是不是晚了点？_

  
Isak叹息着放下了手机。他爸爸貌似准备限制他的业余活动了。周一还有一节数学考试（他上次才得了三分）。下午要和一群不知来头的陌生人打交道。他的妈妈又开始在客厅念叨些不知什么的鬼话。他的心间装满了烦恼。他生命中为数不多的美好的存在，除了跳舞，就是Even。此刻他的脑海中除了Even什么也装不下。他仔细回忆着昨晚的点滴细节，回忆着Even热情地亲吻和抚摸他的样子，不觉间又开始身体发热。

Isak看了一眼卧室的门已经上锁，而且父亲貌似已经带着母亲回到他们的房间了。他迅速放下手机，脱掉上衣，把裤子褪到膝盖，伸手握住了自己已经半硬的阴茎。他回忆着Even温暖的口腔包裹他的感觉——他此生从未想象过能够享受如此强烈的快感。他回忆着Even的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，粗重的呼吸吹拂他的耳垂，Even长长的睫毛擦过他的额角，他压在自己腿间和身上的重量，他时刻抚摸着自己的火热的双手，以及他在自己手中释放时剧烈的脉动……Isak咬住嘴唇加快了自己手上的动作，在迈上巅峰之前他本来准备伸手去拿床头的纸巾，但是忽然之间Even用嘶哑的声音呼唤他名字的回忆闪进了他的脑海。结果高潮就在来不及做好准备的时刻骤然降临，温热的体液洒落在他自己的腹部和胸口。

“艹。”他喘息着瘫软在床单上，暗自庆幸着刚才把上衣脱掉了。他用纸巾清理完，长长地呼了一口气。只是想着Even，他就失去了控制。他不知道该为此感到好笑还是悲哀。

  
周六下午，Isak如约来到了练习场。Jonas他们已经在那儿了，对面站着几个陌生的男孩女孩。  
“嗨，这是Isak。Isak，这是Chris，Yousef，Elias，Noora，Ingrid和Sara。”Jonas帮忙介绍道。他们简单打招呼并击了击掌，就开始商量合演的事。现在一共有12个人了，他们决定把编舞的任务委托给最年长也有经验的Elias，然后重新排列组合男女舞伴。这次Emma被Chris挑走，Isak分到了Sara。Isak先是松了一口气，然后发现自己的境遇并没变好多少，因为Sara看向他的火热眼神里，显然也对他抱有一些不切实际的幻想。

  
Elias编排的舞蹈动作确实非常漂亮，但是充满了各种赤裸的性暗示。他们几乎需要从头到尾两两紧贴在对方身上，简直好像要穿着衣服干起来。Isak非常不情愿，但是其他男孩女孩们都乐在其中。他们本身就是些并不在意羞耻心的浪荡少年，而且对着新的舞伴似乎挖掘到了更大的乐趣。Isak只能先机械地重复着舞蹈动作，心里念叨着什么时候结束。他不停的想起Even，想起那天晚上在舞台上看到Even灼热的视线，好像用眼神把他的衣服脱光，吃干抹净。他也想起自己看着Even抚摸Emma的样子，他就在那个时刻打动了Even也打动了自己。

果不其然，在第二天的排练结束后，Sara就企图把他堵在舞蹈工作室的杂物间里解他的裤带。Isak并不想被她碰，也不想碰任何人。他感觉自己全身都已经刻上了Even的痕迹。但是他也不想继续被Magnus开那些让他心惊胆战的“你是Gay吗”的玩笑。所以当他看到Magnus对着被Sara推进杂物间的自己挤眉弄眼时，他心想着“操他的”，主动撩开了Sara的上衣。

这次当他和头发凌乱满面潮红的Sara从杂物间钻出来时，Magnus对他竖起了两个大拇指，一脸羡慕地小声问他“上垒了？”Isak做出轻蔑而得意的表情回答“两个字。”

“BJ？”Magnus两眼发直。

“滚开，你这可悲的处男。”Isak笑着，心里却充满了自我厌恶。于是他本该回家的脚步又一次自动转换了放方向，向Even的住处跑去。他不知道Even在不在家或者家里有没有别人，或者Even此刻愿不愿意看到他，他已经实在按捺不住想要见到Even的心情。他想要Even的手和嘴唇重新覆盖他被Sara沾染的地方——尽管他只是被Sara摸了几把。他现在的脑海里能听到的、能想到的全部就是Even、Even、Even。

还好，敲开Even的门时，对方的表情只带了一点惊讶，主要绽放着开心。Isak忽然有点不好意思地红了脸。每次哪怕只是站在Even面前，他的心率都像刚刚跑完五公里。

“我以为你们今天有舞蹈练习？”Even把他让进客厅，那里另一个男生在打游戏，应该是Even的室友。那人看都没看Isak一眼。事实上，Isak很喜欢这样做一个隐形人。

“嗯，刚练习完了。”他把背包扔在地面。“抱歉我没提前打个招呼，其实我本来也没计划要跑到你这儿……”

Even帮他把背包捡起来放在柜子上，笑着说：“没关系，你随时都可以来，只是我怕我会不在家。而且我家时不时会有些朋友，但他们不会介意和可爱的你一起待一会儿的。对了，你不用先回家吗？——我是说，我很高兴你在这儿，但我也不希望你的家人担心。”

“我跟他们说过了。”Isak面不改色地撒了谎。

“那就好。”Even点点头。

“我能借你的浴室冲个澡吗？”

“当然。你有衣服换吗？”

“没。”

“那穿我的吧。”

Even拿了新毛巾和几件柔软的运动衣从浴室门口递给Isak，这举动是如此的自然，好像他们已经同住了多年一样。Isak一边让水流冲刷着自己的脸，一边忍不住想象着两人共同生活的画面，脸上不由得溢满傻乎乎的笑意。

冲洗完后，Even递了杯水给他，他们站在客厅和厨房之间简单交谈了几句。Isak穿着Even略显宽松的衣服，感觉好像被他抱在怀里一样。他的目光不自觉地飘向Even的卧室。Even看到了，于是笑着揽住了他的肩膀，带他回了房间。

关上门的一瞬，Isak就把Even推到墙上，饥渴地吻他。他想把这两天的思念尽数释放出来。他想要Even像那天一样触摸他，爱抚他。但是Even边吻边笑了起来，微微撤开了点距离，Isak的脸上立刻写满了迷惑不解。

“嘿，嘿，放松，宝贝。”Even说，“慢慢来，好吗？你今天过得怎么样？”

他叫我宝贝。Isak被推开的挫败感顿时被这个称呼给融化了。

“还好。我又有了新的搭档。我对她没兴趣，但是她总缠着我。”Isak边说边开始脱Even的衣服，“我想要再像昨天那样做一次。”

“为什么不能直接告诉她你没兴趣呢？”Even似乎很享受Isak的触摸，他配合他的动作，但是没有主动去碰Isak。

“因为……”Isak手里的动作慢了下来，咬了咬嘴唇，目光闪躲。“因为大家不能接受Gay。”

“可是据我所知很多出名的舞者都公开了同性恋身份，他们并没有因为这个而受到困扰啊？”

“你说的是古典舞之类的吧？”Isak无奈地说，“可街舞不一样的，跳街舞的人最讨厌的就是Gay。”

这并不难想象。因为嘻哈文化和街头舞蹈所要凸显的就是一种蛮荒之气和男女间的热辣淫靡。他们就像橄榄球运动员一样崇尚张扬的野蛮甚至粗暴无礼，他们毫不掩饰地用基佬、婊子、黑鬼咒骂世界，宣泄一切不满。他们能接受吸毒，拜金，抢劫和卖淫，但是不能接受Gay。Isak只能通过伪装来维持自己本来就少到可怜的朋友。在遇到Even之前，他无时无刻不感到孤独。

Even爱怜地捧住了Isak的脸颊："我明白你的苦衷。不要有压力，别着急定义自己。"

Isak点点头。他把脸埋在Even的颈窝里发出叹息。这叹息仿佛触动了Even的心弦，Even终于将手伸进了他的T恤。

"你今天怎么了？"Even贴在他耳边，一边亲吻他的耳廓，一边轻声地问道。

"没什么，我只是……很想你。我一直在等你的短信。为什么你都没联系我？"Isak用有点颤抖的声音说。他把自己最为软弱的一面暴露给了Even。他等于是承认了自己对Even的痴迷。Even完全可以反过来利用这一点，摆布他，玩弄他，但是不知道为什么，他还是愿意给Even毫无保留的坦诚。

"……我也很想你。只是，"Even停顿了一下，好像在慢慢斟酌着所说的话，"我有时候觉得我不值得占据你的生活。如果你想要我，我愿意无条件的给你我的一切，在你不需要我的时候，我在旁边看着你就够了。"

Isak此刻还不能充分理解Even话里的含义。他只听到自己想听的部分就停止了思考——Even说他也很想我，他说只要我想要他就会给。这对Isak来说简直是难以想象的幸福。

"我当然想要你，现在就要。"Isak喘息着抓住Even仍在轻抚他腰肢的手，放在自己的运动裤前。那儿早已有一挺硬热。Even笑笑，勾住Isak的裤边，一把将他的裤子褪至脚踝，然后就着蹲在Isak面前的姿势，将那已经迫不及待的阴茎吞入。

Isak不得不一手撑住墙面才能稳住发软的双膝。Even灵活的舌头让他不住地喘息，呻吟，从头皮麻到脚趾。比起那令人羞耻的吸吮声，Isak的注意力完全被他眼下的景色迷住了，Even饱满红润的嘴唇吞吐着他，蓝宝石一样的眼睛始终看着他，时不时将他整个从口腔中退出来，伸出舌尖在他的龟头上挑逗地打转。Isak忍不住扶住Even的头催促他继续。

"Even，我快要……"在Even更用力的吞吐中，他呻吟着扬起头，等待着高潮的到来。

Even于是只含着头部，用一只手快速地撸动Isak的阴茎，果然引起Isak的浑身颤抖。仅几秒之后他便在断断续续的呻吟中射了出来，乳白色的精液顺着Even的嘴角淌下几滴，看上去格外色情。

"对不起。"Isak赶快去抽纸巾帮他擦拭。Even笑着摆摆手，转身出了房间。一会儿之后他回来，应该是已经清洗过了。Isak已经提上了裤子。

“艹，你的室友都听到了吧？”Isak满脸通红地问。

“别担心，他还听过更糟糕的。他不会在乎的。”Even向他挤了一下眼睛。

更糟糕的。Isak感到巨大的失落。是啊。当然。这么有魅力的男人怎么可能只有自己一个。除了这几天的接触之外他对Even的生活一无所知。也许他其实是个杀人狂，也许他是个浪荡子。也许他跟每个床伴都只睡三次然后就永远不再见面。

“然后呢？你还想要什么？”Even抱住Isak，一边在他的耳朵和脖子上落下亲吻，一边慢步移动，直至把他带到了床上。

Isak躺在床上仰视着撑在自己上方的Even。如果真的只有三次机会，他绝对不想浪费其中的任何一个。

“我想要……我想体会一下你在我里面的感觉。”

他看到Even的瞳孔一暗，刚才还带着调侃的神情似乎完全被欲望浸染。

“你确定？”

Isak点点头。“我以前没有这样做过，所以……拜托温柔点。”

“你愿意让我做你的第一个吗？”Even轻声问道。

“我只想要你做我的第一个。”

说完这句话，Isak感觉自己有点想哭。他不止想要Even做自己的第一个，他想要Even做自己的最后一个，唯一一个。但是他不知道Even愿不愿意接受这样的他，一个暴躁的他，混乱的他，虚伪的他，同时也无比渴望着温柔的陪伴和亲密的爱意的他。

“求你了。”Isak咬着嘴唇说。

Even没有说话，只是久久地看着他，抚摸他的脸。

“也许今天不会做到最后。你还需要点时间来接受这些。”Even微笑道，“但是我会让你舒服的，我保证。”

我也想让你舒服。Isak心想。他略为迫切地去解Even的裤带，Even任他这么做了。他们帮对方把衣服脱光，然后Even从床头的抽屉里翻找了一会儿，拿出一小包润滑液。

“只有这么点了，所以，从简单的开始吧。”

现在Even靠着床头的枕头，Isak跨坐在他大腿上面对着他。Even一边亲吻Isak，一边示意他把臀部抬起来一点，然后用指尖从他的膝盖开始，轻轻抚摸到结实的大腿，再沿着股沟反复按摩了几次，最后绕到他挺翘的臀部，用整个手掌抓住了它，略为用力地抓捏着。Isak享受着Even的手掌流连在自己身上的感觉，他也饥渴地舔吻着Even的脸颊，脖子，锁骨，两手在他的乳头上挑逗地轻捏。Even被他痒得笑了起来，笑声的震颤通过他们肌肤相贴的部分传导到了Isak的身上，让Isak的阴茎又一次慢慢抬头。

Even将润滑剂打开，挤了一半到手指上，稍微揉搓把它加热，然后从Isak的胯下探过去，沿着他的臀缝来回抚摸，将他的入口沾湿，并沿着此刻仍然紧锁的洞口打转。Isak有点紧张地吸气。他不知道自己将会面对什么样的感受，但是任何感受和Even在一起都显得那么舒适而甜蜜。

“放松，宝贝。我要把手指放进去了。”

尽管早就明白会发生些什么，但听到Even如此直白地说出来，Isak还是脸颊发烫。他用额头贴着Even的，双眼迷离；他张开嘴唇想要去亲吻Even，但是Even探入了一根指节，让他只能发出无声的叫喊。

“宝贝，”Even的另一只手轻抚他的后背帮Isak适应着，“你很勇敢，你的身体已经为我打开了。我现在要好好的探索你，很快就会舒服的，好吗？”

Isak点点头，感到Even的手指又深入了一节，并且开始在他的体内摸索。没用多长时间，Isak就发现Even已经触到了自己的敏感点，他不由得发出一声呼喊，然后马上捂住了嘴。

“所以，就是这里？”看到Isak的反应，Even的手指又深入了一些，流连在那附近，反复的按压，直到找到一个会让Isak尖叫出声的准确的位置。Isak忍不住咬住自己的手背，把头低低的埋下去，喘息着，既想要Even停手又舍不得那让他全身颤抖的快意。他的阴茎坚硬地抵着Even的腹部，和Even也同样竖立的家伙摩擦着，前后夹击的触感让他感觉自己濒临爆发的边缘。

“想要射出来的话，就射吧，让我看着你为我高潮的样子，太他妈的美了。”Even也喘息着，轻轻把他们握在一起，慢慢地上下抚摸，没有用上很大力道，却让Isak忍不住跟着前后磨蹭，追求感觉更明显的摩擦。Even伸进了第二根手指，让Isak浑身都收紧了一下。

“天，光是想象着你将来会这样紧的箍着我的老二，就让我快射了。”Even对着他耳语道，“你喜欢我的手吗？”

除了大口的喘息，Isak已经无法发出声音，他只能搂着Even的脖子点点头。

“你喜欢我的手照顾你的前面还是后面？说出来，我会给你想要的一切。”

如果让Even再抚摸他的前面，估计他很快就会缴械投降了。现在Isak只想要略微延长这一刻。

“我只想要你摸我的里面，”他一边亲吻Even一边喘息呻吟道，“或者用你的老二插进来，那就是我想要的一切。”

“我会的，但不是今天。”Even久久地吻了他。

Even加大了深入他身体的手指在他敏感点上的按压力度，同时来回舔舐他敏感的耳后，好像要将他像糖果一样化开。Isak咬住Even靠着的枕头，想努力压住自己的声音，但Even把他的脸扳了回来，如饥似渴地亲吻他，把他的闷哼如数吞下，Isak在Even手指不断加快的节律刺激下交出了自己的高潮，在Even的吻中发出一阵窒息般的呻吟。

Isak瘫倒在Even身上。这是他前所未有过的刺激体验。他第一次发现自己不用刺激阴茎就可以达到顶峰。他预感自己一定会迷恋上这种感觉。

“……我帮你口好吗？”稍微平复了一下呼吸之后，他问Even，“求你了，我还没有尝过你的味道。”

“宝贝，今天我想再试点别的。”Even也微微喘息，笑着把Isak慢慢放倒，让他平趴在床上，“放心，我们的时间很多，以后你想要尝多少次都可以。”

Even让Isak两腿合拢，微微翘起臀部，然后将剩下的润滑剂涂满自己的老二，从背后骑上Isak的大腿，让阴茎在他的腿间到臀缝滑动抽插起来。

“你知道你有个多漂亮的屁股？”Even喘息道，“尤其是在你跳舞的时候，每次你的屁股摆动起来，都会让我老二变硬。”

Even前后摩擦的阴茎偶尔碰到Isak的囊袋和他刚刚被开发过的入口，都会引起他一阵战栗；他感觉到Even在他身上的冲撞着，挤压着，摩擦着，燃烧着；一会儿之后，Even抬起Isak的髋部让他跪趴在床上，然后更快地在他的双腿间冲刺。Even抓捏他臀部的双手和粗重的呻吟声让Isak意乱情迷，脑海一片空白；他用额头撑住床面，向背后伸出手去，Even马上就抓住了他的手，用力拉着他，掌心和他的掌心扣在一起。

“艹，我快到了，Isak，你太特么棒了——”Even咬牙说着，在Isak的腿间射出了自己滚烫的精液，一部分落在Isak的腹部，一部分落到了他的腿和床单上。

两人都花了点时间才让起伏的呼吸平复下来。Even抱着他，在他汗湿的额头和头发上落下细碎的亲吻。Isak把耳朵贴在Even胸前，听着他剧烈的心跳慢慢平缓，他感到无比的安宁。

“你再去清洗一下吧。我去弄点东西给你吃。”Even笑着爬下了床，在离开房间之前给了他一个甜甜的吻。

 

  
晚上，Isak踩着满足而有点虚浮的脚步回到家。不出意料的，他又一次看到怒气冲冲地坐在客厅里的父亲。

“Isak，如果你不老实说你又去哪儿了，我发誓你明天哪里也别想去！还有，你身上的衣服是谁的？”

Isak把书包扔在地上。此刻他的心里反而很平静。他感觉自己已经无所畏惧。

“我去我男朋友家了。这是他的衣服。”Isak声音中不带一丝波澜的说。

“男朋友？”现在轮到父亲惊愕了，“这是怎么一回事儿？”

“就是这么回事儿。我是Gay，我交了个男朋友，我去他家和他睡觉了，穿了他的衣服回来。满意了吗？”Isak向父亲皱了下眉头。

下一秒，一个重重的耳光就打在他的脸上。父亲的力道毫不留情，Isak晃了一下，等了好几秒钟才重新看清楚东西。他的耳朵还在嗡鸣。

但是父亲没有进一步动作了，只是叹息着转过了头。Isak忍住眼泪跑回了房间。他也不知道自己为什么要流眼泪，他明明可以忍受比这更大的疼痛或者难堪。但是此时此刻他的胸前只感觉无比酸涩。

他扑到自己床上，把脸埋进枕头里开始哭泣。他满心盼望着此刻一颗原子弹落在院子里把一切都摧毁。或者下一秒钟太阳爆炸全人类的痛苦和烦恼都跟着烟消云散。可他唯一舍不得的就是Even。如果他马上就会死的话只想死在Even的身边。他不知道自己为什么不能和Even融化在一起。自从来到这个世界上他就一直感觉到孤单和残缺，只有和Even在一起的时间他仿佛终于，终于变得完整。

上帝，也许我从未认真信仰过你，但是求你别把他从我的身边夺走。  
我想永远和他在一起。

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一天之内发生了太多事。

 

Chapter 3

“妈的，你的脸是怎么回事？！”周一大早，Jonas便对着Isak仍然有些红肿的脸颊大呼小叫。“谁他妈打你了吗？谁？必须得给他揍回去！”

Isak无语地拉紧了连帽衫的帽子，低下头去深藏自己的脸。

“是我爸爸。”

Jonas果然立刻熄火。

“呃，他为什么打你？……哦，操，不会是因为我周末给他打的那个电话吧？你就是因为这个挨揍的？操操操，都是我的错！”

Jonas后悔不迭地转了几圈，又回头对Isak说道：“——话说回来，你下次开溜要跟我对好口供！我哪知道你会一声不吭的就不见了。有人说你被个陌生男的叫走，害我一下子担心起来了。”

“有什么好担心的。”Isak不屑地啧了一声，但是他的心跳却在加快。Jonas的关心让他又感动又愧疚。青春萌动的时候，他也曾经偷偷的喜欢过这个自己最好的朋友。

“但我怎么不知道你有个表兄？”

“……别纠结这个了，你后来勾搭上Noora没？”Isak是如此急于转换话题，以至于掩盖什么的意图太过明显。Jonas疑惑地看了他半天，最终还是放弃了追问。

  
为下个月的演唱会担纲嘉宾的事让少年们十分雀跃，他们每天都在认真的排练。不仅因为能获得一笔对他们来说算是相当不菲的收入——这群街舞少年大多在并不宽裕甚至糟糕的家庭环境中长大——而且还有蛮大概率得到被专业人士赏识的机会。就连Isak也曾经考虑过如果不去念大学，他或许可以以跳舞为职业谋生个几年再说。但是他仍然举棋不定。他曾经很喜欢读书，也曾经在考试里拿下令人骄傲的6分。但是自从母亲的病情让家庭陷入混乱和崩溃之后，他就进入了自暴自弃的消沉。虽然他没有完全沉沦——至少没有走上犯罪、吸毒或者滥交的路；但是成长中的他失去了对父母亲的依赖和崇敬，内心的山崩塌得只剩下一地残沙，让他双足深陷、步履维艰。他一边忧愁着，一边痛恨着，一边自我欺骗着，唯有在疯狂的音乐和舞蹈中，在奔跑，跳跃和旋转中，能感觉到自己仍有鲜活的生命。

这笔演艺酬劳成了他的一个难得的目标和希望——他可以拿钱去另外找个地方住，离开那个让他感到窒息的家；或者，他可以自己掏钱送母亲去看病，也许能够帮她恢复一些健康，也许能帮他感到一点安慰和解脱。

他又做了一场戏之后就甩了Sara，Sara倒也毫不纠缠，还对他心存好感。少年们露水情缘般的分分合合实在太正常了，他们都看得开。Magnus再也没对Isak开过基佬的玩笑。Isak感到至少自己之前的忍耐和牺牲没有白费，他可以安全而清净地度过一段时间了。

既有了目标又减少了压力，Isak本应该感到快乐。可是一想到Even。他唯一感觉自己愧对的就是Even。Even在任何人面前从来不掩藏他对Isak的喜爱，而Isak却会在远远地瞄到认识人的身影时就甩开Even的手，刻意地和他保持前后距离。或者在别人问起的时候，撒谎说他们不认识。

Even什么也没说，但是Isak自己无法接受继续这样伤害Even，他不能永远这样伪装下去。Isak满怀亏欠，心思烦乱。他知道自己总有一天要和Even大大方方地走在阳光下，无视所有人厌恶或者质疑的目光相守相伴。他要还给Even应得的珍重，只是一直找不到合适的时机做出这个改变。

对了，那笔酬金。等拿到钱之后，他就可以退出舞团。他还能继续跳舞——只是作为自娱自乐就够了，而不必再为了队友或者旁人的意见装出他们喜欢看的样子。现在他只要熬到拿到那笔钱就好。

  
Isak的父亲给他设了严苛的门禁，他放学后排上一个小时的舞就得回家。好在周末的白天他还能偷出一点时间。当他和Even隔了一周才见上面时，Isak的饥渴开始有些不可控制了。

"操，我只有不到一个小时，"Isak扑到Even身上，一边几乎是啃他的脸一边含糊地说，"你觉得一个小时最多能做几次？"

"比起次数，更重要的应该是感受不是吗？"Even被他亲得呼吸不稳，但还是不疾不徐地摘掉Isak的背包和帽子。他注意到Isak今天戴了个奇怪的“手套”。

“这是什么？”

“护腕。昨天左手撑地的时候有点闪到。”Isak一把将护腕揪下来甩开。他现在除了脱自己和Even的衣服什么也顾不上。

“你手受伤了？那我们今天最好不要用跪伏的姿势。”Even轻轻握起他的手腕，亲了一下。Isak立刻就感到浑身酥麻。

“那就让我骑在你身上，可以吧？”他把Even推倒在床上说。

  
大概五分钟后，Isak就后悔了。他并不能真正骑在那根他日思夜想的老二上，因为Even说"等下你跳舞的时候会腿软的"。

于是骑跨在Even大腿上就成了一种折磨。他能看到一切，但是什么也得不到；他只能饥渴地哼哼着，欲求不满地磨蹭着，眼睁睁地看着Even懒懒地靠坐在床头，抚摸他的胸口，舔吸他的脖子，逗弄他的乳头，唯独对他渴求触摸的部位若即若离。

"操，别再折磨我了，快点。"Isak喘息着抓起Even的手放在自己的小腹上，他挺立已久的阴茎红得发烫，等待着关注和爱抚。

Even笑着一边轻吻他一边把手探了下去，温柔地抓捏他的囊袋，把玩里面的肉球。Isak不由得扬起脖子，张开嘴唇，却无法发出声音。Even的指尖时不时扫过他的臀缝，或者在他的阴茎根部轻轻捏上一下，或者恶趣味地抓扯他的毛发，引起他周身颤栗。

"Even……"Isak明白Even是在调戏自己。如果放在之前他也可能会享受这个过程，但是现在他对Even饥肠辘辘，缺乏耐心，他只想马上把对方的老二塞进自己的嘴或者屁股里。他想挣脱Even的掌控，主动伏身下去寻渴求的找目标，但是Even用手捧住了他的脸，把食指和中指送到Isak的唇边。

"舔它。"

"我只想舔你的老二。"Isak抱怨道。

"就把这当成我的老二，舔它。"

Even的声音如此不容置疑，Isak不由得有点儿被这样霸道的Even撩得意乱神迷，但仍不情不愿地张开嘴把Even的手指吸进去。

然而他完全没想到自己马上就沉醉其中了。Even的手指是那么修长，温热，指节平滑，皮肤柔软；他饱满的指腹抚摸着他的舌头，在他敏感的舌面上摩擦。Isak不由得闭上眼睛，想象他正舔着Even饱涨的龟头，吸他粗大的阴茎，结果不觉间发出了色情到让自己都脸红的呻吟声。他卷动舌头，加大了吸吮的力度，并且开始摇晃起头部吞吞吐吐。他仿佛听见Even也在他面前不停地吸气。

Even一会儿就抽出了手指。Isak顿感一阵空虚。他睁开眼睛视线朦胧地看着Even，发现对方的眼神似乎正将他烧穿。

"真的那么想要？"Even问他。他低沉的嗓音听起来是那么性感，从第一次见面开始，Isak每次听到或者想起Even的声音都会不分场合地点的硬起来，以至于他对如此迷恋Even这件事感到有点畏惧。

"再想下去我就要爆炸了。"Isak搂住Even的脖子，用自己开始流出前液的阴茎擦蹭他的腹部，"给我吧。求你了。"

Even叹息一声，微笑道："你的手已经受伤了，我不想你因为这个再发生些更严重的事情。"

Even让Isak从他腿上下来，然后自己站在床上，他的头顶几乎可以碰到天花板。Isak跪在他面前，那根让他口腔湿润的挺立的老二刚好送到了他的嘴边。

他毫不犹豫地就将它吞进口中，用力地吸吮吞吐。Even发出一声声满足的叹息，轻轻抚摸着Isak的耳朵和耳后敏感的皮肤。Isak一只手模仿着Even刚才的样子抚摸他的根部和囊袋，另一只手探到自己的胯间偷偷地律动。每次他听到上方传来的隐约呻吟声，他都必须停止动作才能忍住射精的冲动。

但是Even的老二实在太过雄伟，以至于Isak的下巴很快开始感到酸痛。他不得不停下来休息。Even察觉到了，他看了看时间已经不够慢慢引导Isak熟悉，于是让Isak躺下来，自己伏跨在他的上方，和他头脚相对。

Isak以为他们只是要做69式的口交，欣然地张开嘴巴准备重新吞进Even的老二。但是他奇怪地发现Even正在分开他的双腿，捧住他的臀部提示他的大腿弯折起来。

他照做了。然而当一种湿热的触感碰到他 **那里** 的时候，Isak切切实实地从床单上弹跳到半空并发出尖叫。他有一瞬间很庆幸自己还没来得及含进Even的老二，不然肯定会咬伤他。然后他的脑海里就只剩下一片空白，他视野里的物体都消失了，只剩下一根神经直接联系着那个部位到他的声带。

“艹，Even，啊——天啊，艹！”他呼喊道。

Even柔软又灵活的舌头正在他的洞口打转。湿滑的触感让Isak像过电一样浑身发抖、手脚脱力。他只能任由Even压住他的下腹，抓捏并分开他的臀瓣，用火热的舌头剥夺他最后的意识；他从来没有经受过如此剧烈的刺激，他甚至从来无法想象世界上会有如此极致的感觉；他只剩下破碎而断断续续的声音胡乱呼喊着自己也听不懂的话语——这很幸运，因为如果他还能听懂的话，一定已经羞愧得把自己埋进地心。

"操，我的上帝！停手，妈的，停下……"他不确定嘴里发出的声音是自己的还是谁的话语。因为他的肉体做出了完全相反的选择，他用大腿夹紧了Even，臀部不由自主地上抬，既像是想要躲开Even的侵入，又像是送上前的渴求。

Even用手肘卡住了Isak的膝窝向后一撑，强迫他双腿大开，完全暴露出敏感的肉穴，然后用舌头探入进去，坚决地打开了他。那一瞬间，Isak感觉自己的意识从床面飞上了半空中又狠狠地摔下来，他的眼泪一下子飙出眼眶，喉间发出一声抽泣。

"你还好吗？"这次Even才真的停下来了，略带担忧的回头看向他。Isak羞愧欲死地双手捂住通红的脸。

"操，我没事，我很好，就是——太他妈好了。"他闷闷地哼哼道。他没法承受自己刚才发出了那么多羞耻至极的尖叫的事实。

Even笑了一下。"那我继续了，真的不舒服的话就告诉我。"

于是Even用舌头操弄他的感觉像洪水一样继续汹涌冲刷，令他窒息，他只剩下绝望的喘息和完全失控的呻吟。他还没有尝试过被老二操所以无从比较，但是他已经无法想象世间怎么才能有更甚于此的极乐。当他喘得大脑缺氧、意识模糊时，Even重新将他的阴茎含入口中，他马上乖乖地射出了自己的全部，随着Even唇舌的一波波吸吮和挤压，Isak彻底交出了他骨髓里的每一滴。

他甚至没有力气再去想Even的老二。他就像个将死的人一样躺在原地，嘴巴张开，胸口起伏，眼神空洞，四肢发麻，直到Even将自己温热的精液播撒在他的身上才回过神来，意识到这一场极致刺激的性爱已经结束了。片刻后，他感觉到Even拿着纸巾温柔地为他擦拭，每擦过一处，便在那儿再落下一个轻吻。

"操，Even，你他妈不能这样对我。"终于恢复语言能力之后，Isak忽然说道。

"怎么了？"Even有点惊愕，连动作都停滞了，显然没想到他会是这种反应。

"我以后再也没法想象自己跟别人在一起了。"

Isak看着Even，Even也看着他。Isak忍不住扑过去抱住了Even，把脸埋进他的颈窝。他怕被Even发现自己已经彻底无法掩藏的对Even汹涌的情感。他没敢说出口的后半句是"万一有一天你离开我了，我该怎么办？"他不敢去想象这个问题的答案。因为只是意识到自己爱上了Even这个事实，就已经足够他慌乱和恐惧。

Even并没有说什么，只是抱着Isak一起躺下来，抚摸他的头发。Isak听着Even的心跳声，回忆起自己在无数个孤单的夜里幻想出的那个拥抱着他的模糊的身影。现在这个影子正在慢慢地清晰，具象化，和Even的轮廓重叠在了一起。

"我不想离开这儿，一分钟也不想。"Isak呢喃道。"……我能永远和你一起呆在这里吗？"

永远。他他妈的说了些什么鬼话。他现在连自己的一天都控制不了。但是所有和Even有关的事，他的脑海中都会浮现出这个词：永远。

"可你马上该去练舞了，也总得回家啊。"Even无奈却溺爱地说。

Isak感到自己的心被Even偷走了一小块，以至于那些掩藏在他胸腔中所有的情绪都顺着这缺口倾泻而出。

"我不想回家，我妈妈疯了。"

Even没有说话，他一直都是个安静的聆听者。

“我妈妈有精神分裂症……我之前一年都没有跟她说过话。”Isak继续低沉地开口，“我爸爸没办法送她去专门的护理院，整天把她锁在家里。她好的时候还能认得我，但是大部分时候……都很糟糕。

“她有一次差点在路边脱光衣服，我拼命把她拉回家，但是很多同学和邻居都看见了。从那以后我没法再面对那些怜悯又嘲笑的目光。

"我有时候恨她，为什么我就不能像别人一样有个正常的母亲？只要能找个别的地方呆，我想马上就离开那个家。"

倾吐完心中的苦闷，Isak感到自己又和Even靠近了一些。现在Even几乎知道他的全部了——他糟糕的家庭，他逃避的角落，他迷恋的人。现在他的身心都属于了Even。Even就是他在这世界上唯一拥有的安全。

"只有你是我生命里最美好的事情。"Isak最后呢喃道。

Even一直抚摸着他头发的手忽然停下了。

"不，我不是。"Even用他低沉而温和的嗓音说，"你还很小Isak，未来还会有无数更美好的事物等待着你。总有一天你会发现我不值承担得你的期待。我最终会变成你生命中的一个过客。"

Isak不知道Even这悲观的结论从哪里来，而且在无限亲密而火热的性爱后却听到Even这么说，让他有点慌神了。

"这是什么意思Even？"Isak爬起来看着他，差点急哭："你这是要跟我划清界限？你已经准备甩了我吗？"

"怎么会？我爱你Isak。"Even仍然看着他，平静地说，"是我真的不够好。我迟早有一天会伤害你。还有，你真的要迟到了。"

Isak心里五味杂陈。上一秒他还在被那个"爱"字震撼到融化，下一秒钟就仿佛被当头泼了一桶冷水。他不知道为什么Even对他忽冷忽热，他开始有点后悔自己是不是说得太多，以至于Even对他这个单调、愚蠢又自私的无聊青少年产生了厌倦。

Isak只能默默地穿上衣服，时不时用欲言又止的目光看一眼Even，离开了他的家。

 

舞团仍然在市政公园的水池旁集合排练。Isak满心烦乱，一口酸涩。他想不明白今天到底发生了什么。以至于他总是不由自主地向着最坏的可能去猜测——这是他和Even睡的第三次了，他的机会已经耗尽了，该轮到下一个人了；或者是他遮遮掩掩的态度让Even忍耐到了极限，而善良的Even不忍心直接对他说分手，希望暗示他主动离开。

Isak无心练习，不断走神，错误频出，整个进度都不得不因为他的糟糕表现而持续拖后。Elias忍无可忍地斥责了他。其实Isak一句都没听进去，他完全陷入了自己的思绪。当他听到Elias冲他大吼"你他妈不行就滚蛋"的时候反而松了一口气，转头向公园树林里走去。他需要单独待一会儿，思考，喘息，或者痛恨一下自己。

然而他没想到就在树林中迎上了导致他心烦意乱的元凶，似乎一直在这里等着他的Even。

妈的，妈的，他真是来跟我分手的。Isak瞪大了眼睛，他的鼻子开始发酸，他的嘴唇开始颤抖，他不知道如果听到分手两个字自己会不会当场崩溃。

"求你别……"Isak从喉咙里勉强地挤出微小的声音。

“你忘了戴这个。”Even从上衣口袋里掏出Isak进门时不知甩到哪儿去了的护腕。“你要好好保护自己的手伤。”

Isak超绷的神经和揪紧的心连同控制泪腺的肌肉都一下子松了下来。他伸出手，让Even给他戴上护腕；被包裹的皮肤变得暖暖的，一直暖到他的胸口。他吸了吸鼻子，抬头看到Even如同阳光一样温暖的笑容，感觉自己终于又活了过来。

Even温柔地抚摸了一下Isak泪湿的脸颊，准备离开。但Isak拉住了他，踮起脚尖在Even的嘴唇上落下一个如同死后生还一般的渴吻，Even也回吻了他。也许这个吻来得太及时，太艰难，以至于他们交缠在一起，久久舍不得结束。

“Even？Even Bech Naesheim？”

Elias的声音从旁边传来，Isak和Even都吓了一大跳。他们瞬间分开，但是已经晚了。Elias一定什么都看到了。

Elias也一脸不可置信的表情看着他们。

“还真是你，什么鬼！”

Even脸色一变，扭头就走。

“喂！”Elias皱着眉头拦住他，“怎么回事，你他妈至少打个招呼啊！”

Even没有回答，他忧心忡忡地看了Isak一眼，继续准备走开。Elias被他不理不睬的样子惹火了，扯住了Even的衣服，Even不由得踉跄了一下。

“嘿！你要干吗？把你的手从他身上拿开！”看到心爱的Even被这样无礼地对待，Isak的怒火也一下子窜了起来，他上前抓住Elias的手腕，试图把他拨开。

“关你屁事！”Elias冲着Isak骂了一句，松开Even，反手推了Isak的胸口一把。

Isak被这一推彻底激怒了，他挥拳就向Elias打去；Elias反应迅速地用手臂挡住，但是吃痛地皱了一下眉。他恶狠狠地瞪着Isak：“这他妈可是你自找的！”

下一秒，Elias重重的一拳就落在了Isak的左脸上。Isak顿时眼冒金星，颧骨传来剧烈的疼痛，他步履不稳地跌坐在地上，感觉到温热的液体从眼角流淌下来。Even大喊“住手Elias！”赶过去检查Isak的伤势。当看到鲜血从Isak的脸上不停地流出来的时候，Even惊恐又心疼地脱下了自己的棉质外套为他擦拭。

“你以为装作不认识我，就没人知道你是谁了吗？死基佬。”Elias眉头紧锁地盯着逃避他目光的Even，忽然哂笑道：“这个Nissen的小玻璃知道他跟谁在一起吗？Even，你可能不敢告诉他吧？关于你之前是ElveBakken最著名的疯子的事？嗯？”

“操，你他妈再说一句试试！”Isak挣扎着站起来，还准备向Elias冲过去。但是Even拉住了他。Isak不解地看向Even，只见他脸色苍白，沉默不语，似乎无法反驳Elias的话。

“怎么回事儿怎么回事儿？”其他几个队员远远地看见他们的争执，都赶了过来。Jonas看到Isak流着血咬牙切齿地瞪着Elias，大喊一声“操你的”就冲过去和Elias撕扯在一起，Magnus紧赶过去帮忙，于是Yousef和Chris也被迫加入了战局，他们推搡着，撕扯着，互相咒骂着，女孩子们只能在一旁尖叫和劝架。在一片怒火和尘嚣之中，他们短暂的友谊破碎了。

混乱并没有持续很久，在有人报警之前男孩们就迅速分开，几乎每个人都挂了点彩，只有沉默的Even一直守在Isak的身边。Elias愤怒地向Isak他们啐了一口。

“你是个混球，Even，你本来可以打个招呼的。”说完，Elias怒气冲冲地走了。

We Are One的成员们一脸无奈地去追Elias。剩下的人商量了一下，决定让Magnus送几个惊吓不已的女孩子们回去，Jonas和Even陪着流血不止的Isak一起去医院急诊。

“到底他妈的怎么回事，Elias不是追着你去道歉的吗？为什么又和你打起来了？”Jonas边走边揉着自己疼痛的肩膀问Isak。

“你他妈都不知道我们发生了什么事情就开打了？”Isak有点哭笑不得地说，“我没想让你们掺和进来啊！”

“不管什么理由，他们敢碰你，我们都一定得揍回去。”Jonas毫不犹豫地说。

Even向Jonas投去一个感谢的目光，后者这才意识到旁边还有个陌生人存在。

“请问你是……呃？高个，金发——你就是Isak的表兄吗？”

“表兄，对，我是他表兄。”Even微笑着点头。

Isak的心间一颤。他回想起刚才Elias对他们“死基佬、小玻璃”的侮辱；他回想起Even戴在他的手上的还带着体温的护腕；他回想起这一天中让他如坠冰窟的恐惧和刚才消融心痛的亲吻。他回想起自己对于失去Even的绝望，以及自己一直以来压抑在心间的秘密和痛苦。

“行了Even。”Isak停下了脚步，深吸一口气。“Jonas，他不是我的表兄。”

“Isak，你不必……”Even想要阻止他，Isak拉住了他的手。

“他是我的男朋友。”Isak说。

Jonas和Even都一脸错愕。

“男朋友？——你不是那个意思吧？”Jonas问。

“我就是那个意思。我是Gay，我喜欢Even，他是我的男朋友。”Isak表面平静而暗涌地看着Jonas。

空气和时间都凝固了几秒。这是热闹的公园绿道，但每个人都只听得到自己的心跳和呼吸声。

“操。”Jonas先发出声音，他仍然处于震惊之中，“你怎么不早说？”

“我怎么说？好像这你们能接受我这种人一样。”Isak的眼眶里又一次开始泛出泪花。“我本来也没几个朋友，Jonas。你们就是我的全部了。我不想因为这种事和你们格格不入，所以我宁可撒谎，我本来已经习惯了欺骗你们也欺骗我自己。但是Even……我不能再这么对Even，他太好了，这对他不公平。他值得一份能放在阳光底下的爱。”

Even用力地抓着他的手，眼眶里也开始充盈泪水。Jonas看着他们两个半晌，无奈而又若有所悟。

"我们无所谓接不接受，真的，我们不能替你决定你应该是什么样的人。"Jonas说道。"很抱歉大家以前开过一些关于Gay的玩笑，因为我们从来没认真往这儿想过。但是我觉得你会一直都是我们的朋友，我们喜欢你和你喜欢谁没有关系。"

Isak此时哽咽得有些说不出话，他抿着嘴唇向Jonas点点头。

“对不起，Isak，我……”Even忽然开口说：“我没有你想的那么好。Elias刚才没有说谎。我确实有事情隐瞒了你。”

“这话是什么意思？”Isak问。

“我有躁郁症。”Even悲伤地看着Isak的眼睛，仿佛已经做好了被他丢弃的准备。“我在高中的时候有过一次糟糕的发作，人尽皆知。所以他们叫我ElveBakken最著名的疯子。这个外号会连同这种他妈的没法治愈的精神病一起伴我一生。”

  
Jonas好像对着Even说了些什么，但Isak已经什么都听不见了。一幕幕画面开始在他脑海中飞快地闪过。

  
_“家里有一个精神病已经够我受的了”_

_“我不值得占据你的时间”_

_“当你不需要我的时候，我在一旁看着你就够了”_

_“我不想回家，我妈妈疯了”_

_“我有时候恨她，为什么我不能像别人一样有个正常的妈妈”_

_“我真的不够好”_

_“我迟早有一天会伤害你的”_

_“谁不知道你是ElveBakken最有名的疯子”_

**_“我有躁郁症。”_ **

  
“——操！”Isak又一次虚弱地蹲了下来，Jonas赶快上去扶住他的肩膀。Isak低下头，狠狠地抓住自己的头发。“——老天，你他妈的简直是在玩我。”

Jonas叹息了一声，他也不知道该如何劝起。Even没有出声，他咬住嘴唇静静地站在一旁，仿佛等待着Isak最后的宣判。

许久许久之后，Isak抬头看着Even。他想要扯出一个惨淡的笑，却因为脸上的伤口而痛苦地皱眉。

“看来我们两个都没法摆脱自己最恐惧的东西了，对吗？”

他们都已经泪流满面。

Isak从地上站起来，向Even走近了一步。Even的身体晃了晃，似乎不知道该逃跑还是该靠近。

直到Isak抱住了他。

Isak终于意识到，他花了那么多的时间想要逃离的东西，竟然也变成他最想停留的归宿。疯子也好，精神病也罢，始终是他所爱的Even无法剥离的一个部分。也许他还是很难喜欢上这种糟糕的病症，也许他要一生都和这些遗憾相伴，也许他不得不慢慢地接受，适应，改善，或者始终忍耐，但是至少这一生也会有Even在一起，让一切都变得不再那么孤独而艰难。

Isak把脸埋在Even的颈间，可能是伤口让他痛得吸气，也可能他只是在抽噎，没人能看到他此刻的表情。Even环抱着Isak的肩膀。他们就这样在人潮汹涌的街边，一边流泪一边拥抱着，谁也没有放开环绕彼此的手。

 

“你们两个可怜的傻瓜。”Jonas在一旁叹息道。

 

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里为Elias的反应解释一下。他跟踪Isak本来是为了道歉（刚才训斥他叫他滚蛋）结果意外地遇见了高中曾经的好友Even。  
> 我沿用了SKAM设定，当初Elias也曾经是Even最好的朋友并且在他发病后联系过他，只是Even自己选择了逃避。所以莫名被绝交一直就是Elias心中的一个疙瘩。  
> 本来Elias只是很惊讶于意外的重逢，谁想到Even不理不睬的躲避态度和Isak的冲动举止惹火了他，导致他后面口不择言地说了些过分的话还动起了手等等（青少年啊）。  
> 这是我对第四季遗憾的一个自我脑洞补完。  
> 希望完结前他们会有机会冰释前嫌。  
> ：）


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

 

****本章建议背景音乐：** **

****Make Me....(Britney Spears/G-Eazy)** **

 

 

 

_****From Isak(** ** ****21** ** ****:21)：** **_

_后天 晚 上 有空没 ？_

_****To Isak(** ** ****21** ** ****:23)：** **_

_有空。你有什么计划吗？_

_****From Isak(** ** ****21** ** ****:23):** **_

_我把我们的事 告诉爸爸了 ， 他 说想 要见你 。_

__

Even差点把嘴里的水喷到手机上。他不由得又把这条短信反复看了几遍，确认自己没有理解错。他深吸一口气，把水杯放下，双手捧起手机。他还不知该作何反应。

 

**_**_To Isak:_ ** _ **

_~~所以我是以男朋友身份出现？~~ ~~~~_

_~~我该带什么礼物~~ ~~~~_

_~~你爸爸喜欢~~ ~~或者讨厌~~ ~~什么样的话题~~ ~~~~_

_~~你是怎么对他说起我的~~ ~~~~_

_~~他知道我有躁郁症了吗~~ ~~~~_

_~~万一他不同意怎么办~~_ ~~~~

**_**_From Isak(_ ** _ ** **_**_21_ ** _ ** **_**_:2_**_** ** _ ** _7_ ** _ ** **_**_)：_ ** _ **

__你会来吧，_ _ __亲爱的_ _ __？_ _

 

**_**_To Isak(21:28)：_ ** _ **

__当然。后天见。_ _

 

周三傍晚，Even早早地在Nissen校门口等到了Isak。他穿了自己在旁人口中评价最高的一身衣服：深蓝色的棒球夹克，格子衬衫和暗红色T恤，浅色牛仔裤，黑色休闲鞋。他仔细地将头发梳理整齐，没敢用太多发胶。从校门口往来的学生们向他投注的赞叹目光以及Isak见到他时迷离的表情来看，他的选择应该不至于错到哪里去。

 

Isak脸上的伤口和淤青好了一些，但是眼眶下面仍然有显眼的一抹紫红。Even捧住他的脸，将一朵黄色蒲公英别在他耳边，告诉他他还是这个世界上最漂亮的男孩。结果上次打架事件到底被主办方知道了，他们最后决定取消Isak的参演资格——理由是他先动的手。Jonas他们曾经去竭力理论过，几个朋友还差点为此全员退出，但是Isak劝住了他们。他反而推荐了另外一个朋友Mahdi去顶替自己。大家对此有点沮丧，但是Isak看上去并不在意。

 

 

"呃……显然我最近反省了自己以前是个多么自私的混球。"Isak耸耸肩，微微低头说，"至少我爸爸再怎么说也没有抛弃妈妈，反而我才是那个一天到晚总在逃避的人。所以，我向他道歉了，我们那天聊到很多。他原谅了我，我也很大程度上理解了他。我不急着要那笔钱去搬家了。"

 

"这太好了。"Even由衷感叹，"我真为你感到骄傲。"

 

他们正牵手走在去往Isak家的路上。Isak有点不好意思地正了正帽子。

 

"然后爸爸问我之前说有男朋友的事是不是真的。我就告诉了他你的存在，顺便请求他取消我的禁足令，因为我以后不会再找借口逃避而且真心希望能和你在一起。他就要我带你回来见个面。"

 

“所以……他就这么接受你出柜的事了？”

 

“其实一开始他也不愿意接受。他说他知道之前几年的生活对我来说也很苦，所以希望我能不要再选这么一条难走的路。但是既然我自己不能拒绝成为Gay，和你在一起才是我所能想到的最幸福的事。他最终理解了我的决定。”

 

Even笑着点点头。

 

"所以，你不介意吧？事先没商量就把你供出来了。"Isak问道。

 

"完全不介意，我很高兴你爸爸认真考虑了我们交往的问题。当然，我也会担心如果他认为我不是个合适的人选该怎么办。毕竟我自己的事情已经够复杂。"Even揽住Isak的肩膀，靠紧了他。

 

"不，我没把什么都告诉他，我觉得也不必从一开始就把一切都说出来。"Isak此刻显得冷静又沉稳，"当别人不了解你是什么样的人时会过于放大你的缺点，等了解你之后才会知道真正值得在意的是哪些。我们过一些时间再和他坦白那些细节吧。我确定他很快就会喜欢你的，然后一些小问题就容易接受了。"

 

有时候，Even不得不承认Isak的理论是对的。但是有时候，他又觉得先让Isak爱上自己之后才承认真相的做法对Isak非常的不公平。而且躁郁症并不是所谓的“小问题”，Isak可能并没有想清楚他的前路上将会面对些什么，他原本可以拥有更好的人生际遇，而不是永远和麻烦的病患纠缠。

 

但是再怎么错误，Even都已经决定不会离开Isak了。他只想用真诚而无悔的爱去弥补这个亏欠。

 

 

两人有一搭没一搭的聊着，直到Isak的脚步停在一栋房屋前面。

 

"到了。"Isak打开了家门，打了声招呼。

 

和Isak的父亲Terje的见面比预想的要顺利很多。Even原本以为对方会是一个由于生活的重担而变得苍老或沉默的中年人，但事实上Isak的父亲眼中还闪烁着年轻有活力的神采。他们聊得颇为投契；当Terje开口邀请他留下来吃晚餐的时候Even在脑海里念了一句感谢上帝。他们吃了简便但显然也是细心准备过的一餐的，Isak的母亲没有出现。Even礼貌地帮忙收拾餐桌，又坐了半小时便提出告辞。Isak送他出门。走的时候Terje对他说“回头见，孩子”，让Even仿佛吃了一剂定心丸一样放下了心里的石块。

 

"今晚怎么样？你觉得我能过关吗？"Even笑着问Isak。他们正在夜班车的站台。夜空中一弯新月，星辰闪烁；但是再亮的星光也比不过面前的男孩漂亮的眼眸。

 

"你很棒，我想你已经是我所有朋友里他最喜欢的一个了。至少我从来没听见他跟别的谁说回头见。"Isak笑着抬起下巴向Even索吻。

 

在空无一人的公交站台光线昏暗的路灯下，他们身体紧贴着拥吻在一起。他们的手臂把彼此箍得如此之紧，以至于不得不偶尔停下来往肺里重新充盈空气然后才能继续亲吻。当Isak的手从Even的T恤下摆伸进去，微凉的手指摸上他炽热的皮肤时，Even感觉自己的心脏和下身同时强力地弹跳了一下，然后都开始慢慢地充血。

 

他不由自主地把舌头伸进了Isak的口腔，反复地探进，滑出，好像在用舌头操他。Isak发出细碎的闷哼，声音的震颤从他的喉咙传导到Even的耳中，仿若天籁。

 

"怎么办？我好像硬了。"Even笑喘着问，"你动手的时候想好接下来怎么解决了吗？"

 

"见鬼，我也是。"Isak也两耳通红，"我怎么知道你的舌头那么色？"

 

他们抱在一起开怀地笑了半天，直到某处过于集中的热度慢慢消散到全身各个角落，暖意弥漫至胸口。

 

"真希望我们每天都能见面。"Isak说。

 

"很快会的，我有预感。"Even一边揉乱Isak的头发，一边亲吻他发红的耳朵。直到第三辆巴士快要开走时，他们才恋恋不舍地告别。

 

当Even坐在公车上时，口袋里手机短信的震动让他的心也跟着酥麻了一下。

 

 **_**_From Isak_ ** _ ** **_**_(22:25)_ ** _ ** **_**_:_ ** _ **

我重获自由了<3

 

 

 

于是周四晚上，当Even打开门迎接Isak的时候，他本以为男孩会扑进自己的怀里，像个小狮子一样啃咬他，撕扯他，但是出乎意料地，Isak只是轻轻抱了他一下，就径自走进了屋里。Even有点困惑地跟在他后面。

 

Isak坐在Even的床边，把背包放在地上，衣服也没脱，静静地呆着。Even挨着他的身边坐下，靠近他的脸，给他一个充满思念的吻。还好，Isak的手臂立刻抱了上来，动情地回吻了他，这才让Even放心应该没有发生什么太糟糕的事。

 

“发生什么事了吗？”Even试探地问。

 

“嗯。对我来说是件大事。”

 

“和我有关？”

 

“有一些。”

 

“那是什么？”Even开始有点担心了。

 

Isak深吸一口气，将额头抵在Even的侧脸上。

 

“我爸爸准备接受派遣去国外的工作，这样他的收入就足够送妈妈去疗养院了。"

 

Even马上就明白过来。他替他说出了结论。

 

"——所以你以后要一个人生活了？”

 

这确实是个很大的变故。虽然他知道Isak一直以来念叨着要从家里跑出去，但是实际上他从来都没有离开过父母身边。即使这几年母亲并没有真正照顾到他，身边总归是有个陪伴和期盼。现在他的父母一下子都要离开，Even不知道Isak需要多长时间才能接受这一点。这不像Even自己出来读大学——毕竟是他主动进入了新的人生阶段和新的环境，而且他和父母还住在同一个城市里可以随时见面——更加伤感的可能是被离开的人。

 

而现在，Isak就是那个被留在原地的人。

 

“从什么时候开始？”Even问。

 

“爸爸下周末就走。这周末我们送妈妈去疗养院入住。”

 

“这么突然？”

 

“爸爸说他其实考虑很久也准备很久了，只是一直觉得放不下我才没有做。但是昨天既然知道了我和你在一起，他终于可以放心离开。而且，他觉得……”Isak咬了一下嘴唇，“这样对我们三个人都更好。”

 

Even只能用脸颊蹭蹭Isak的头发，不断地轻拍他的后背。

 

"你对此感觉怎么样？"

 

"我还不知道，我还没缓过来，现在整个人都是懵的。我昨晚都没有睡着，一直做梦。我以前总觉得离开他们我才能解脱，但是现在，忽然之间，只剩下我一个？……"

 

Isak的声音有点发抖，Even抱住了他，稍微用力地抚摸他的后背。

 

"别担心，我会陪着你的。"

 

这个晚上，他们就只是面对面躺在一起轻声聊天。或者说，Even在聆听Isak的一切。从他幸福的童年，到起起落落的少年，从他对Jonas的朦胧初恋，到如今对母亲的怜悯和与父亲的和解。直到很晚，Isak才从床上爬起来向他告别。

 

"我想，爸爸走之前我都会主要待在家里。毕竟下一次见到他可能要等半年。"Isak边穿鞋子边说。

 

"我完全理解。即使你不说我也会建议你这样做的。好好珍惜这时光，Isak。"

 

交换了一个慵懒而依恋的浅吻后，Isak消失在门后。

 

Even躺在床上，不禁开始思考。如果他就是此刻的Isak，他会希望自己做些什么？他会主动说出来还是希望自己问他？他会有非常明确的想法还是希望别人给他一些建议？他想对将来的生活做怎样的应对和安排？……

 

Even没有办法得出结论。但是至少他清楚地知道，他现在是Isak最需要，也是唯一拥有的人了。

 

 

 

在不太能见到面的一个多星期里，他们互相发了很多短信和照片，也会在睡前交换一个晚安电话。他们还在周末一起送Isak的妈妈去了疗养院并陪她在那儿呆了一个下午。那确实是个非常不错的地方，显然比起待在家里能得到更好的治疗和照看。Terje告诉Isak和Even他们可以随时来探视，他似乎已经将Even视为家中新的一员。Even注意到了离开疗养院的那一刻Isak黯然的神色，于是他拉起了Isak的手紧紧地攥住。Terje也注意到了，他微笑但什么也没有说。

 

到了第二个周末的下午，Even和Isak一起送Terje去机场。父子之间拥抱了很久，然后无声地道别。Isak一直表现得很平静，直到当他们从机场大厅的玻璃幕墙下走过，刚好看到一架飞机离开地面时，Isak终于绷不住忍耐许久的泪水。他抱住Even哭了几分钟，然后收拾好情绪。他们在路上吃了晚饭，但没有怎么交谈，一路沉默着回到了Isak的家。

 

这是Even两周之后第一次重新踏入这道门。屋子和记忆中相比没有太大变化，似乎空了一些。客厅里没有开灯，只能借助窗外照射进来的昏暗光线辨认周围。

 

Even本来准备先寻找开关，但是Isak按住了他的手，紧接着他的嘴唇也贴了过来，湿湿软软的舌头轻推着Even的嘴唇。

 

Even慢慢地回吻他。虽然其实他还有些话想聊，或者至少先坐下来拥抱或者安慰一下Isak，问问他的感受。但他的呼吸已经不可控制地变得急促。他们已经两个星期没有在一起也没有做爱，并且此时的Isak正处在与父母分别的伤感和孤独中，对他的需要似乎更加地迫切。Even想要告诉Isak什么也不必担心，他想要传达自己对Isak的思念，他想对Isak说自己不会让他孤单一人。现在这些念头只能以吻传递，所以这个吻很快加深到带着炽热的情欲和饥渴的期盼。他们跌跌撞撞地找到了Isak卧室的门，一起倒进他略有点窄小的床上。

 

“你确定现在想做？”Even压在Isak的身上喘息着问他。"我们也可以先聊聊天什么的。"

 

“不，就现在。我不能再等了。”Isak稍微转过身去从地上的背包里掏出了润滑剂和安全套。“这东西在我包里放了他妈的两个星期。我发誓今天你要是不用上——”

 

Isak没能说完是因为Even的手已经摸上了他的牛仔裤前面，引起他一声低呼。然后Even拉高Isak的T恤下摆，先在他漂亮结实的腹部流连了片刻，就直接顺着裤腰伸进手去。Isak环抱住Even的后背，也试图把他身上碍人的布料扯掉；但是Even的手每在他的裤子里面搅动一次，他的尝试就中断一次，只能牢牢地攀着Even随着他的动作发出呻吟。

 

Even恶作剧般地抓扯着他蓬松的毛发，手指沿着他的股沟和小腹细细地抚触，只用手背仿若无心般轻轻擦过他发烫的阴茎。他满意地听到了Isak的吸气声，感觉到Isak的手急切地抓进他的皮肤。然后Even抽回手来，慢条斯理地解开纽扣，打开拉链。

 

Isak已经迫不及待地稍从床面坐起，脱去外套，一把从头顶扯掉上衣。在他抬起身的时候，腹部漂亮的肌肉微微隆起，肋旁鲨鱼一样的侧线轮廓分明。他饱满的胸肌在双臂间夹出一道深深的海沟，Even不禁看得有些出神。

 

“操，你现在只能想着我。”Isak抓住了Even的头发，把他拉向自己，胡乱地亲在他的嘴唇上。“操。亲我。”

 

Even听命地专注于亲吻他；在每个吻的间隙对他轻声说出一句耳语：“你真可爱Isak。你不知道你有多诱人，你不知道我有多少次梦见你。”

 

“我也总是梦见你。”Isak也在他耳边轻语。这个房子里明明已经没有其他人，他们却好像怕被谁听到一样，只用彼此能听到的声音倾诉着。

 

“梦见我什么？”等Isak的身上一丝不挂之后，Even开始在Isak的帮助下脱掉自己的衣服。

 

“你像现在这样，亲我，摸我，操我。”

 

“你想让我怎么操你？”

 

“这样。”Isak抓起Even的手，将他的食指和中指放在唇边。他眯起眼睛看着Even，他的绿色眸子在抖动的睫毛下闪着诱人的光。然后，Isak撅起他薄而柔润的嘴唇，慢慢将那对手指吸进温热的口腔。

 

Even感觉到自己的心跳直接传导到了下身，引起共鸣般的勃动。Isak的舌头开始在他的手指之间穿梭，他细细地沿着Even的手指侧面舔下去，几乎把他修长的手指吞进喉咙里。Even感觉自己全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛能从Isak瞳孔中看到一个神魂颠倒的影子。

 

Even撤回了手指，以吻封缄Isak仍然微张的嘴唇。他用被沾湿的手圈住对方充分勃起的阴茎，开始上下套动。Isak很快气息不稳地放开了Even的嘴。

 

“操，这样我坚持不了多久的，Even。”

 

“跟我在一起不需要忍任何事，Isak。只要顺着自己的感觉或者希望来就好。”

 

“可是我今天想要你一直答应我的那件事。”Isak还是按住了Even的手，他轻轻喘息对着Even耳语：“我想要你插进我里面，让我因为你的老二而不是手指射出来，我要感觉到自己被你填满。”

 

如果这样的诱惑还能抗拒的话，Even怀疑自己会马上成为普度众生的神。他此刻无暇去顾及世界上的任何其他东西，他的男孩是如此地渴求他，盼望他，依恋他；他的心神，思想和灵魂早就被他完全地占据。

 

Even让Isak侧躺在床上，自己从背后完全地贴合并拥抱住他，用膝盖稍微分开他的双腿。他亲吻着男孩的后颈和耳廓，手臂环绕到他的胸前去抚摸他的喉结，然后一路向下，揉捏他挺立的乳尖，让他不断地喘息呻吟。

 

"……我想看着你。"Isak有点想要转过身来，Even阻止了他。

 

"你可以看到我，闭上眼睛，用你的整个身体看我。"

 

Even的手指在Isak覆着薄汗的身体上跳舞，一寸寸地摸过他起伏的胸膛，下腹，然后回到他的背后，在他紧致的臀腿上来回摩挲。当他的手指终于摸进Isak的臀缝时，Isak发出一声满足的叹息。

 

Even一边用手指挑逗地沿着他的臀沟抚摸，一边把自己硬挺的老二挤进了Isak的腿间慢慢摩擦，时不时地碰到他的囊袋和穴口。Isak大口喘息着，不由自主地将身体压向Even，向背后伸过一只手抓住了他的大腿，拼命想将他拉得更近，再近。

 

"别急宝贝，你还没准备好。这是你的第一次，我一定不能伤到你。"

 

Even打开润滑剂瓶盖时发出"啵"的一声，Isak的身体也跟着震动了一下。Even温热润滑的手指在洞口附近打转，等到Isak失去耐心的前一秒终于探入进去，慢慢地深入，轻轻地蠕动。

 

Isak断断续续地呼唤着Even的名字，随着手指的动作而抓紧了床单；他颤抖而不稳的声音简直像一把火焰点燃了Even的全身并且炙烤着他的耐力。Even感到自己的思绪和计划全部被打乱了，他的冷静和温柔全部都消散了，他此刻只靠最后的一线理智支撑着才没有马上冲进男孩的体内肆虐他的渴望。

 

但他还是加快了进程，提前放进了第二根手指。Isak咬住了嘴唇，闷哼一声。

 

“疼？”

 

Isak摇摇头。但是Even看得出来他没有完全诚实。

 

“宝贝，我希望性爱给你真正的愉悦，不要因为害怕我的反应而说谎。”

 

但是Isak的回答却是他完全没有想到的。

 

“我喜欢你给我的任何感受……哪怕是痛苦。”

 

Isak的声音是那么的微弱而颤抖。Even没办法再抑制汹涌澎湃的爱怜。他将Isak翻转过来，给了他渴望的正面相拥和无比温柔绵长的亲吻。他们的四肢纠缠在一起，胸口燃烧，肌肤相贴，唇舌交缠。Even一手摸捏着Isak敏感的乳尖，一边慢慢伸进三根手指。

 

Isak因为疼痛而皱起眉头，但是这次他没有掩藏。他咬了一口Even的肩膀。

 

Even开始寻找能带给Isak愉悦的那一点。他一边慢慢抽动手指一边按压着，像正在解开密码锁柜的人一样仔细聆听Isak呻吟声中的微妙变调。当他发现某处可以让Isak的声音徒然升高时，他撤出了自己的手。Isak双眼朦胧地看着他，仿佛在询问他原因。

 

“我要填满你了，Isak。”

 

Even说着，将自己已经准备完毕并等候许久的勃起对准了Isak刚刚放松的洞口，开始缓慢而坚定地推入。Isak倒吸一口气，他咬住嘴唇，双眼紧闭，手指不由自主地嵌入了Even的后背，Even开始感觉到巨大的阻力在推拒他的入侵。

 

“放松，放松，我会照顾好你的，宝贝。”

 

Even在他耳边呢喃着爱语，温柔地顺着Isak的卷发抚摸到耳朵，再到后颈；他用拇指撬开Isak的齿关，轻轻揉抚着他被咬到红肿的下唇。

 

“你知道我等这一天也很久了？从见到你的第一眼开始我就开始幻想你在我身下呻吟的样子。”

 

他的话显然对Isak产生了巨大的作用，Isak微微睁开了眼睛，仍然短促地喘息着，但是他的身体正在开始放松。

 

“我喜欢你的卷发，我喜欢你的绿眼睛，我喜欢你软软的鼻尖，还有你可爱的唇弓。你漂亮的身体那么健康而诱人，每次看到你跳舞，我就愿意付出一切只为马上触摸到你。”

 

Isak的嘴角终于勾起一抹笑容，尽管这很浅，但是Even的心也跟着这笑容融化了。

 

“自从第一次亲吻了你我就知道再没有可能对别人产生这样的感觉。我真的很幸运遇到你还得到了你，你就是我所想要的一切。”Even

 

“你好肉麻。”Isak喘息着说，“我们到底是在读结婚誓词还是做爱？你除了嘴巴还有别的地方会动吗？”

 

“总有一天我会对着你读结婚誓词的，Isak。”

 

Even收起笑容，直直地看着Isak的眼睛，直看到他眼中的笑容也消失，被朦胧的泪水取代。

 

“我爱你。”Even说。

 

这句话他之前说过一次，但是那时他以为那是自己最后的机会而且他不可能得到Isak的爱。因为那时候他以为Isak无法接受真正的他，一个在阳光的外表下残缺的而受伤的灵魂。然而Isak为了他豁出了一切，舍弃了一切，为了他而勇于做出了改变，为了他而和可怕的事情抗争，Even没办法不真正爱上这样的男孩。

 

“我爱你。”Even又说了一次。他可以说上千千万万次。但是这一次代表的是一个全新的他，一个愿意把自己拥有的一切都奉献给Isak的他，一个愿意直面自己最糟糕的可能性、为了Isak坚强地活下去的他。也许他们两个之前都过着各自混乱的生活，但是当他们的人生纠缠在一起之后反而笔直地指向了幸福的彼岸。

 

Isak抱住了Even，他们的脸颊贴在一起，Even能感到Isak眼角濡湿的皮肤和他鼻腔中微微抽泣的呼吸，但他知道这是喜悦的泪。

 

他开始慢慢的晃动腰部，在Isak的体内进进出出。Isak一开始痛苦的闷哼很快变成了色情的喘息。Isak开始将双腿缠在Even的腰上，抬高臀部迎合他的动作，每次当Even撞击到令他颤抖的点时都会深深地将脖子向后仰去，而Even每次都会被猛然收紧的Isak刺激到动作一滞。于是他先退了出来，让Isak侧躺在床上，自己跪在他分开的两腿之间，从侧后方重新插了进去

 

“操，操，操，天啊Even！”Isak忽然大声叫着，扯紧了床单，几乎把它撕裂。

 

“怎么，很难受还是很舒服？”Even仍然轻缓而节律地挺动着，他感觉这个角度似乎非常容易触到Isak的那个点。

 

“超级、超级舒服——”Isak只剩下无法连贯的喘息，他随着Even的动作大声呻吟着，这美妙的音律让Even浑身发麻，几乎要压抑不住肆虐的冲动。

 

“那就先让你来一次吧。”Even说着，对准了他刚才找到的那个点开始持续地发力。为了保证每一次都刚好撞击到那个位置，他不能插得很深，这对他来说也算是种折磨。但是看到Isak为他几乎疯狂的样子，一切都太值得了。

 

很快，Isak的双腿开始打颤并不由自主地夹紧，Even把手探过去圈住他发烫的阴茎，感受着他喷射时一阵阵的勃动。温热的精液沾湿了他的手和床单，但是他们都无暇在意。

 

Isak花了好长时间才平复呼吸，然后意识到Even还在他体内。

 

“我以为你会和我一起的？”Isak红着脸问他。

 

“我们会一起的，夜这么长，慢慢来吧。”Even笑着吻他，把他再翻转过去一些，让他手膝撑在床单上跪伏。

 

这个姿势对Even来说更容易动作。他握住Isak纤细却结实的腰，感受着他侧腹肌肉的紧绷和放松，开始快速地抽送。但是Isak似乎不太喜欢这样，因为他既无法看到也不能抚摸Even，甚至他们身体相接触的部位都不够多。但是他还是配合了Even的动作，默默地把额头抵在床上。

 

Even发现了Isak的平淡反应，于是他又一次停下。

 

“这样没感觉？”Even喘息着问。

 

“嗯。不太明显。而且我看不到你，你也不跟我说话了。”Isak如实回答。

 

“因为这样我很舒服啊，顾不上说话了。”Even笑道。“不过没问题，我们应该能找到一个都很舒服的姿势的。”

 

Even靠在床头坐了下来，他让Isak跨在自己的腰上。Isak终于露出了笑容。

 

“终于能骑你了？上次说让我骑谁知道是拿手指打发我，你这骗子。”

 

“我不是为你好吗？再说了你当时连手指都没适应过，怎么可能一下子接受……这个。”

 

Even把重音放在最后，同时调戏地拿阴茎滑过Isak的洞口，在周围探头探脑，就是没有再放进去。Isak脸上的嘲笑慢慢消失了，他微微张开嘴唇，眼神开始迷乱。

 

Isak乖乖收起剩下的抱怨，倾身靠近，将额头抵在Even的额头上，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，嘴唇相距毫厘之间，吞吐着彼此的呼吸。

 

Even以为接下来Isak会说“求你”、“快点”之类的话，但Isak却说出了他一直期待却没想到此时出现的那一句。

 

“我也爱你，Even。”

 

只需这一句。

 

Even将自己重新埋入Isak的体内，他扶着Isak的臀侧和大腿，轻轻推动，帮他找到共同的节奏，然后看着Isak张开的嘴唇和半闭的眼睛，聆听他动人的喘息和呻吟。

 

Even可能也发出了些声音，他自己没在意，但他的声音似乎对Isak有莫大的触动。他看到Isak的阴茎又一次充分地勃起，随着自己每次对着他发出声音而跳动着。Even伸出手去握住Isak，随着自己挺动的节奏抚摸着他。Isak很快就呼吸混乱，双腿发抖，他想伸手去抱Even的脖子却滑脱了，Even赶快坐起身，用另一只胳膊抱住他的后背。

 

现在他们胸口紧贴，肉体相嵌，Even吻住了Isak，尽数吞没了他的呢喃和闷哼，同时用抱着他后背的手提示他上下晃动腰肢。Isak如数遵从，他抱着Even的脖子，一边接吻一边努力地摆动身体，Even的手也随这摆动从前面刺激着他，他们都开始失去节奏。

 

忽然，Even施力将Isak向侧放倒，调转了方向将他压在床上，开始又深又快地插他。Isak明白Even快要到了，于是伸手下去抚摸自己，追求和Even共同的高潮。

 

“操，Isak——”Even发出一声深长的低吟，将体液尽数射进了Isak的体内。Isak随着他每一声低哑的呼唤而收缩着，也在两人的身体间洒出了温热的精液。这个高潮的余韵是如此的绵长，他们的心跳是如此剧烈，以至于他们的耳中都把对方的心跳和呼吸声当成了自己的——毕竟已经一致得几乎无法分辨。

 

两人就着拥抱的姿势休息了一会儿。Even粗重的呼吸喷吐在Isak的侧颈上。Isak则在Even慢慢退出他的体内时稍微皱了下眉头。

 

“感觉还好？”Even观察到了他的表情，关切地问。

 

“刚才舒服得要死，现在忽然感觉还是有点疼啊。——别担心，不是受伤的疼，这我还是能区分出来的。可能还是你太大了，哈哈。”Isak调笑着说。

 

“所以我说不能急。如果第一次就让你受伤了，以后都会有阴影的。”Even从Isak身上爬下去，稍微清理了一下。

 

然后他们并肩躺在Isak窄小的床上，Even环视着这个略感陌生但是能辨认出Isak气息的房间。

 

“真不敢相信你第一次让我走进你的卧室就跟我做爱。”Even调侃道。

 

“哦？那刚才是谁说第一眼看到我就想把我衣服扒光的？”

 

“又是谁每次和女孩跳舞的时候心里都在想着另一个男人？”

 

“你要这么说的话，我得反击一下——是谁第一次到男朋友家里紧张到话都说不了几句。”

 

“那又是谁在飞机场大庭广众下哭鼻子。”

 

Isak这次没有说话了。Even有点后悔勾起了他的伤感。他翻身过去对着Isak，Isak倒没有明显的伤心的样子，他只是不置可否地挑挑眉毛：“好吧，我是哭了。”

 

“……所以？”Even顺着他问下去。他们是该聊聊这件事了。

 

“所以哭过了就接受呗。这毕竟是实现了我以前的心愿，不是吗？一个人，无牵无挂，无拘无束，再也没人烦我，没人管我。”

 

“你一个人不怕孤单吗？”

 

“我习惯了。”Isak淡淡地说。

 

Even胸口泛起一阵酸楚。这个男孩总是勾起他心底最柔软的痛处，那是因为他自己也有着一样的孤独。遇到他之前他一直以为自己会就这样度过一生，而从未预料到有一天，有一个人能够让他这样被接受，被理解，被拥抱，被痴爱。他们就像是站在镜子的两面，互相看到彼此相似的伤疤。

 

所以Even此刻忽然深深地知道了Isak最想要的是什么。而无论他想要的是什么，他都会毫不犹豫地给予。

 

“Isak。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你愿意和我搬到一起住吗？”

 

 

 

 

过了一段时间后，Even已经不太记得当时Isak的回答具体是什么，但是他此生都会铭记从那时起，他们两个各自残缺的灵魂，不再仰视，不再隐瞒，不再自卑，不再孤独，他们从此真正融合而又独立，亲密而又清醒，他们终于互相成为了一个完整的，完整的人。

 

 

 

<FIN>

 

 

 ****尾声** ** ****1：** **

 

 

Even拿出手机，对着Elias的号码凝视许久，终于点开了短信编辑。

__

**_**_To Elias_ ** _ ** **_**_(13:05)_ ** _ ** **_**_:_ ** _ **

__我对上次的事情很抱歉。有空再见面聊聊吗？我是Even。_ _

__

事实上，那天和Elias的重逢完全在他的意料之外。当他看到Elias惊讶的表情时第一反应是愧疚，因为他是一个背叛者，一个逃兵，一个伤害所有人的懦夫；然后他想起了Isak一直在向身边人隐藏的性向，而Elias是他的队友，他不想再连累Isak；最后他开始害怕被Isak获知他不堪的一切。

 

也许他当时什么也没细想，只是像无数个做着噩梦的夜晚一样，看到任何和自己的过去相连的影子都会猛然惊醒。

 

在他那段噩梦般的沉陷人生中，他深深地被抑郁的泥淖淹没，别人的每一句关心，问候或者询问都像一把扎向他的尖刀，只会更加加深他寻死的念头。他既无法忍受那些压得他喘不过气的关怀，又厌恶存有这样冷漠念头的自己。所以当他看到Elias最后的那条信息"我还以为我们是可以分担一切的朋友，你太让我伤心了"时，他终于下决心吞下那一瓶药片。

 

可是这些他永远不能告诉Elias。Elias并不知道他的病情，也不知道该如何正确地对待抑郁中的病人，他是无辜的。Even曾经非常担心以后同样的事情会不会在Isak身上重演，但当他把这一切告诉Isak的时候，男孩非常平静地说："我们可以慢慢来，先一天一天地适应，或者一小时一小时地来，如果还是觉得太多，我们就一起计数分分秒秒。"

 

这一句给了他无上的勇气，让他觉得自己的生命中不会再是无穷无尽的黑暗。他知道了始终会有一点星光照耀自己前行。

__

**_**_From Elias_ ** _ ** **_**_(13:18)_ ** _ ** **_**_:_ ** _ **

__我知道你的号码，Even。_ _

 

 

 

在那家他们曾经经常见面的咖啡厅，他终于又一次看到了Elias——他推门而入的那一瞬间，Even恍惚回到了高中那段他们曾经亲密无间的时光。虽然此刻两人略显拘谨，但是都不由自主地扬起了笑容。

 

“嘿。”

 

“嗨，伙计。”

 

他们像从前一样击掌，握着手抱了一下肩膀。

 

“最近在忙什么？”Even坐在桌前问。

 

“没啥忙的。我还在间隔年，没想好以后的事情，胡乱找点事情做呗。爸妈已经很不耐烦了，估计正计划着明年把我赶出家门。”Elias也懒懒地靠在椅背上，双手交叉地抱在头后。他的头发更短了。Even的记忆中他的头发也曾经盖过额角。

 

“你爸妈都还好吗？”

 

“挺好。”Elias回答得很简单。但Even能感觉到，这才是他们真正放松的状态。

 

“我很想念你妈妈做的肉饼。”

 

“你随时可以过来再尝尝。她也时不时会问起你。我妹妹Sana也去Nissen上学了。顺便，那天对不起，你知道我这个人冲起来的时候挺口不择言的。你能找到自己喜欢的人挺好。我觉得你们两个应该感情不错。帮我跟那小伙子道个歉。”Elias看似随意却真诚地说。

 

Even微笑着点点头。

 

“我后来也听说了一些，你的事。”Elias把手放在桌上，无意识地敲击着，“我本来想说你怎么那么傻。再龌蹉再蠢货的事情兄弟们都扛得住，结果你需要我们的时候却不言语还玩消失。我到现在都还觉得挺受伤的。”

 

Even略做思考，慢慢地开口道：

 

“我很抱歉，Elias，但是那时候不仅你们不可能知道怎么帮我，连我自己都不知道怎么帮自己。躁郁症的麻烦并且难以理解之处就在于狂躁的时候大家都以为我是个非常开朗阳光的人，大家以为我有任何想法会直接说出来。但是我紧接着就陷入了抑郁，没办法承受任何一点关注。我只能远远地躲开，结果让大家以为我是讨厌他们而不是需要他们。”

 

Elias点了一下头。“我有点明白了。这不能怪你，我们也是有些欠考虑。但是以后你想要我们怎么办，我们就怎么办，哪怕是说别来烦我也行，但是不许过后再玩消失了。总之，我很高兴你能回来，兄弟。”

 

他们又撞了一下肩膀。

 

“我也很高兴能回来，兄弟。"Even说。

 

"有事就开口。你也一直都留着我的电话。"Elias笑道。

 

听到这句话，Even忽然想起了什么。

 

"——说到这个，我能请你帮个帮吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

****尾声2。** **

 

 

“我弄到了那场演唱会的门票。”晚上的卧室里，Even忽然抬头对Isak说。

 

“哈？”Isak从书桌上抬起头，不解地看着Even。

 

“就是你原本要去担纲舞蹈嘉宾的那一场。我希望能跟你一起去，就听那场演唱会。”

 

“你哪儿来的票？不是早就售光了？”Isak仍然半信半疑地问。

 

“Elias帮我搞到的。”

 

“天啊，Even！”Isak手里的书差点掉在地上。“那个Elias？”

 

“他可是我曾经最好的哥们儿，这点忙他还是愿意帮的，而且他说这算是给你的黑眼圈道个歉，哈哈。虽然你自己不能登台，但我们可以一起看你的朋友们实现这场表演。当然，位置并没有太好……不过话说回来，我本来应该是站在遥远的台下仰视着你，现在却可以抱着你一起欣赏这一切，我觉得这是我的幸运。”Even笑着拉过Isak亲了一口。

 

“Even……”

 

Isak扑到他的身上。于是原本的“重回6分巅峰之夜”就变成了“去他妈的学习我要榨干你的每一滴”的荒唐之夜。

 

 

 

 

演唱会开场了。他们的位置在场地最后的边缘，彻底成了“山那边的朋友”。好在两块硕大的电子屏将舞台上的一切放大到台上的每个人他们都也可以看清，而且相对宽裕的空间也免于让他们在过于闷热的人群中推挤。Isak认出了正在登上舞台的Jonas和Magnus他们，兴奋不已地在人群中呼喊，尽管他们不可能看得到他。

 

女歌手在舞台上来回走着喊话鼓舞歌迷们的情绪，舞者们已经就位，他们准备已久的表演就要开始了。Even把Isak拉到了一块人更少点的位置。

 

“我们也一起来跳怎么样？”

 

“才不！这样太丢人了！”

 

“可是你不是已经排练了很久吗？不跳一下多浪费，来吧！”Even挑挑眉，开始有模有样地扭腰摆手，可惜他确实毫无舞蹈天分，Isak夸张地捂住脸，笑到快要断气。

 

当那首歌的前奏声响起的时候，Isak还是动容地收起了玩乐的表情，他忽然发现，他曾经嘲笑的这首烂俗歌曲，此刻居然是如此符合他的心境。他心爱的男人就在他的面前，让他感觉幸福得好像飘在云端。只要他在身边，他周身的血液就从未冷却。

 

算了，就让他暂时混进那些恋爱中智商缺乏的人们一起，彻底傻上一次吧。

 

****

****5 Fine Frøkner** ** ****-** ** ****Gabrielle** **

****

****Fem fine frøkner ska aldri dra hjem** **

****五位漂亮女士从来不回家** **

****Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri** **

****让我们走的声音响起了旋律** **

****Vi har'sje penger men vi eier allting** **

****我们没有钱 但我们拥有所有一切** **

****Å vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden** **

****喔，我们不需要世界 因为我和你就是世界** **

 

随着熟悉的节拍，Isak的脚步已经在不自觉地跨出了滑步。虽然因为脚下是草坪，周围一两步也都是人群，他不可能真的做完原本的编舞动作，但是他很好地利用了那些热辣贴身的互动，原来只要选择了合适的舞伴，当年Elias设计的那些让他难堪忍受的性感动作居然是如此的流畅动人。这是他第二次直接对着Even一展舞姿，而且这次Even就是他的舞伴。尽管Even可以说是任何动作都不会，他的视线却始终追随着他和他共舞；Even眼中的炽热神采让Isak比对着任何观众都更兴奋和感动，他完全地投入了自己的每一次动作，行止由心；尽管不能施展他最得意的空翻或者倒立，但每一个互动和交汇都让他感觉自己的血液在周身沸腾；他绕着Even的前后左右，推拉他，挑逗他，摆弄他，看着Even略为手忙脚乱却乐于配合的样子，他感觉他们和这音乐融为了一体。他将手环在Even的腰后，放他向后弯倒下去——虽然差点两个人一起跌倒，但是Isak勉强用自己的腿力稳住了身体。Even拉住Isak的胳膊笑得那么灿烂，Isak的心中仿佛开出了一朵朵金色的蒲公英，迎着阵阵暖风摆动。

 

****Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp** **

****你是我的活力和动力** **

****Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned** **

****现在没有什么能让我熄灭** **

****Du får alt til å sprenge i kok** **

****你让一切都沸腾起来** **

****D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med** **

****从来没有一个人能让我这样甘之如饴** **

 

Isak又变换了舞姿，他开始回忆着当时女舞伴的动作围绕着Even扭动。他调戏般地贴在Even身侧，张开双膝缓慢下蹲，双手始终黏连在他的身上。在满意地看到Even目瞪口呆的表情后，他又站起来，用后背贴着Even的胸前，然后身体如同波浪般卷动，臀部若有若无地碰撞着Even的腿间，在Even伸手去抓他的时候，又用一个漂亮的连续旋转一下躲开，绕到他的背后后，双手环抱到Even的胸前，沿着他的身体略带力道地摸下去。Even意识到了这是他和Emma跳舞时引诱他的那个动作，于是笑起来，也像Emma一样稍微仰起脸，用头发贴蹭着Isak的额头。在喧闹的音乐声中，他们仍然能听到彼此的轻笑声，因为那声音沿着他们紧贴的身体和交叠的双手，传递到他们的每一个细胞每一根血管。

 

****Send meg den derre du vet som får oss til å kjenne det brenner ihjel i vår kropp** **

****给我一个你知道这所有一切都令我们感觉身体在燃烧的眼神** **

****Det e som å fly over hele vår by, den der sangen var fet så vi satt an på ny** **

****就像飞越过整个城市 这首歌曲太大胆 所以我们可以放一张新唱片播放** **

****Clubbidubbin, mine damer e så stunning** **

****我的恋人是如此地绝色和闪耀** **

 

正在他们如痴如醉时，旁边传来一句粗鲁而不合时宜的声音：

“嘿，你们两个基佬能不能单独去开个房再摸？”

他们惊讶地向声音源头望去，是一个粗壮的纹身男在向着他们比中指。Isak立刻咬牙切齿地准备冲过去，Even赶忙按住了他。但是他们还没来得及做出进一步反应，周围听见声音的人已经慢慢围过来许多，这些人都看着那个纹身男。

“你知道这样很无礼吗？他们并没有干涉到你，你有什么权利指点别人？”

“这是加百列的演唱会，你要是不愿意呆就自己滚蛋！”

“这个世界早就不是你那恐同的祖爷爷的世界了，醒醒吧兄弟！”

“想惹事的话，我们都奉陪。”

看着周围的人越集越多，纹身男难堪地咒骂了一句，转身走开了。

Even微笑着向周围施以援手的人点头致意，大家也都很快笑着散开。Isak抱紧了Even，他感觉这次暖意不仅来自胸前，也来自四面八方。

“我好像也有点喜欢加百列了。虽然我还觉得这是首烂大街的歌。”Isak喏喏地说道。

“加百列听了这句不知道是该亲你还是打你啊。”Even笑道。

 

****Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp** **

****你是我的燃点和热情** **

****Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned** **

****现在没有什么能让我后退** **

****Du får alt til å sprenge i kok** **

****你让一切都燃烧起来** **

****D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med** **

****从来没有一个人能让我这样怦然心动** **

****Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler** **

****五位漂亮女士在CLUB 我们下令** **

****Sku det helt opp i himmelen** **

****让这一切直至云霄** **

 

 

歌至高潮，舞台的焰火猛地喷向天际，金色的闪光照亮了一小片天空，也映照在Even蓝色的眼眸中。Isak痴痴地看着他，他甚至舍不得去亲吻Even，因为他舍不得闭上眼睛，错过面前这无可比拟的美景。在这个他爱着并且也深爱着他的男人面前，他生命中的那些阴影变得如此渺小，好像此刻的夜空，哪怕它其实无限广大，在这热烈焰火的照耀下也黯然失色。

 

 

Even低下头来闭上眼睛，手摸上他的后颈将他拉近自己，和他唇舌相接。Isak贪婪地感受着Even的体温，聆听着Even的呼吸；他微微撅起嘴唇，让Even的口腔将他的整个嘴唇都包裹起来。周围仿佛天旋地转，但是Even的双臂环抱着他，让他丝毫不会在意是否会跌倒。那段热烈的旋律不断地在他脑海中回放，他们就像歌里唱的一样，从灵魂到肉体地燃烧着，直冲云霄。

 

 

【THE END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Terje是SKAM剧第一季中出现过的Isak父亲的名字。特此说明。  
> 2、呼……本来计划是个短短的小肉车，结果因为EVAK这两个角色太可爱太有深度，不仅车从浅到深的开了好几辆，还很认真地走了很多心，扩写了大量的剧情补完和感情戏。最后一章更是连车都有6000字。只能说，我对这两个可爱的角色爱得太深啦。  
> 3、下一步：把莫比乌斯环也搬运到AO3留个纪念，写完。  
> 4、再下一步：争取把剩下几个脑洞一个一个填上。希望写到那时候SKAM圈还有人在啊。
> 
> 最后：  
> 特别希望能得到很多很多的评论，我很喜欢和读者们讨论对文章的感受和希望，大家的评论才是我一直写下去的动力：）


End file.
